Unexpected Feelings
by The Raven Haired Writer
Summary: When an arrancar/Fraccion named Rena finds herself constantly annoyed by one superior/Ichimaru Gin , and Constanly ignored by another/Grimmjow how will she cope? what unexpected feelings lie ahead? Humor/Romance/angst. GinxOC or GrimmjowxOc ?
1. Cat nip anyone

**_A/N: Hi this is my new Fan-Fic. _**

**_I have been loving Gin for a long time _**

**_and decided to write a Hueco mundo themed Fic._**

**_He is so much fun to write. In the english version he doesn't have an accent _**

**_but in the Japanese the dialect he speaks in is somewhat akin to a polite southern way of speaking for us._**

**_Hope i didn't over do it. Love to all my fans and I hope you enjoy. Also if you catch any errors please let me know._**

"_Why is he always sneaking up on me like that?"_ Rena shot the fox-faced man a scowl, embarrassed at the way he had made her jump.

"Awww, come on Re-chan, ya don't gotta be that way." Gin ran a slender hand down Rena's pale arm. She shuddered and looked down. Pulling her chin back up with the same hand, Gin smirked. "So cold you're shudderin', huh? Maybe ya should wear more clothes." He then leaned in, his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered. "Or is it maybe, cause you're scared of me?" The light-hearted teasing tone had been replaced with a darker one that she didn't recognize.

She narrowed her eyes, ignoring the chill that ran down her spine, and pulled back. "I was merely trying to suppress the sudden urge to be violently ill." She scoffed.

"I wonder if 'Grimmjow-Sama' makes ya shudder like that." Gin goaded as he hid his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"He makes me shudder in ways you couldn't even imagine to." She stated dismissively, as she turned to take her leave. She expected the dig at his masculinity would stifle his attempts at provoking her. That expectation was squashed as she heard him call after her.

"Ya really shouldn't underestimate my imagination, it can be quite wicked at times."

Rena quietly entered her master's room, still irritated at her exchange with Ichimaru. _"I should tell Grimmjow that bastard's been touching me." _She heard the shower behind the only other door in the room stop. She was grateful that the creepy ex-Shinigami hadn't made her late for her morning duties.

"Rena?"

"I'm here Grimmjow-Sama." She smiled as she pulled a uniform out of a closet containing about ten identical uniforms.

Grimmjow stepped into the room wearing his towel around his waist. He did this in the same manner everyday, yet everyday Rena's chest would flutter and her breathing would become a bit shallower. With the same bored look he always wore he stepped in front of her and dropped the towel to the floor. She held out the pants and helped him put them on. Wrapping the black material around his waist, she looked up with a smile.

"What is it, woman?" Grimmjow had seen this smile; he knew she was going to ask for something.

"Well, I do have a question to ask... well it's more like a favor. Ichimaru-sama has been placing his hands on me in too familiar a fashion for my liking. I would appreciate it if this behavior stopped." She had built up her confidence to ask this of him and now after seeing the look on his face wished she had just left it alone.

"Dumb-ass, that man can do whatever he wants with you. That ain't something I can stop. Don't think just because I don't take advantage of that no one else will. It does kinda piss me off when someone touches my things though." Grimmjow held his arms out allowing Rena to put his jacket on him.

"_Why do I always trick myself into thinking he cares?" _She was thoroughly disappointed with his answer. "I understand my place, Grimmjow-sama, my apologies. If he wishes to continue provoking me, I'll try to ignore his comments." She solemnly bowed and began to smooth out the ripples on the front of his jacket.

"What does he say?" Grimmjow asked, mainly because Gin provokes _him_ with insinuating comments on his relationship with Rena and the uniform he picked for her.

Rena's mind went back to her last run in with the creepy man. _I wonder if "Grimmjow-Sama" makes ya shudder like that? _Then to her response, _He makes me shudder in ways you could never imagine to. _Which wasn't entirely untrue, he did make her shudder; he just didn't do it on purpose. It was more like her imagination made her shudder, well that _and_ his abs. Grimmjow had not once tried to, grope, kiss, or do anything less to Rena, much to her disappointment. Her cheeks reddened when she thought of telling her master what he had asked.

"Comments on my uniform, comments about you ... uh... well you know just things that get under my skin."

Grimmjow grunted in response. "Just stay away from him."

"Yes, sir. Shall I clean your quarters today?" Rena looked around the room and noticed it did need to be dusted; the sands of Hueco Mundo were even unforgiving inside of Los Noches.

"Yeah." He walked to the door and gave a quick wave of his hand.

Rena gave out a quick sigh before heading to her room to fetch her cleaning supplies. She looked up and down the hallway a few times to make sure she wouldn't run into the grinning bane of her existence, and then headed in the direction of the numero's quarters. Every few minutes she looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't behind her, ready to scare the crap out of her again. _"He's probably with Aizen-sama now." _She relaxed a little at this thought and took her time getting to her room.

She had a very cake job. Grimmjow didn't ask much of her, she was the only female of his fraccion and possibly the weakest. She was basically his personal assistant. She helped him get ready in the mornings, made sure his food got to him, ran small errands, and kept his room tidy. It also helped that she could stare at his beautiful figure for hours and still not want to look away. He was remarkably handsome; she couldn't get enough of him.

The only downfall of being his servant was that he had not one ounce of physical interest in her, when she wanted him so badly. She had tried many different ways of getting him to notice her in that way. She thought when he gave her the uniform, that it would be easy. She herself was far above average looking, and the uniform showed off her assets nicely. It was a jacket that zipped up just below her chest, leaving not much to the imagination, with no sleeves. The skirt was a pleated mini, and she wore thigh high black socks. When she saw the garb, she noticed right away that it was meant to show off her body. She thought this was because Grimmjow wanted to see her in as little clothing as possible. That thought made her very happy. But after every foolish attempt to get him to touch her going unnoticed, she settled for just being his caddy, at least then she got to see him every morning even if _he_ didn't get anything out of it.

After retrieving her equipment, she made her way back down the hall, imagining different ways to get revenge on Ichimaru. _"I wish I knew __what really pissed him off." _She had finally reached Grimmjow's door, with a sigh she pushed it open.

"What the HELL!" She let out a gasp as something soft hanging from a string hit her in the face. She took it in one hand examining the small furry ball. She shook it and heard a bell inside. Then, she heard the soft chuckle behind her.

"Ya don't know what that is?"

She spun around to meet Ichimaru Gin face to face. With an exasperated sigh she answered. "_Twice_ in one day. How could I be so lucky? No, Ichimaru-Sama, please tell me, what is this?" She motioned with one hand to the, now swinging, fur ball hanging in Grimmjow's doorway.

"It's a cat toy." Gin's expression was pleased. "I thought your precious 'Grimmjow-sama' could play with it if he gets too bored."

"Oh, right, I get it, because a panther's like a big cat. Ha Ha that was a really good one Ichimaru-Sama." She was trying to be a smart-ass but she couldn't stop the corner of her mouth from turning up slightly. It was kind of funny.

"I thought ya'd like that."

Since he had amused her, Rena's distaste for Gin had lessened a bit and she felt like she could be a bit more civil with him. "O.K., I'm going to ask you something and I would like you not to give me a cryptic answer or some weird innuendo."

"Now, that ain't no fun." Gin pouted a bit.

Rena ripped the cat toy down and turned back to face Gin. "Why do you mess with me so much? There are plenty of other victims around."

"Well, thatsa easy one. Because ya mess back, alla them other numeros are too scared of me ta tease. Your temper won't let ya keep quiet. Its a lot more fun that way, ya know."

"Well, now that I know... Good-bye Ichimaru-sama."

With a shrug Rena turned and headed into the room to begin her cleaning. She slid the door shut behind her but it wouldn't latch. Looking down she noticed Gin was blocking it with his foot.

"What are you doing, Ichimaru-sama?" Rena huffed in irritation.

Gin grinned devilishly in response.


	2. An Unavoidable Encounter

**_A/N: Well I was glad to see all of the alerts and even a fave added to this story._**

**_This chapter is a bit darker but trust me it won't always be this way._**

**_The story is complete 20 chapters in all so I should be able to update fairly fast._**

**_Thanks to my Reviewer:_** **_ Draco MalfoyGirl 16_**

**_You made me smile today._**

Rena turned and headed into the room to begin her cleaning. She slid the door shut behind her but it wouldn't latch. Looking down, she noticed Gin was blocking it with his foot.

"What are you doing, Ichimaru-sama?" Rena huffed in irritation.

Gin grinned devilishly in response.

"I wanna keep ya company."

"That's not necessary." Rena said through a forced smile.

"Well, I _want_ to. Ya ain't got much of a choice in it, darlin'."

"Fine." Rena flung the door back and rushed inside.

Gin plopped down on the huge bed in the center of the room. He folded his long legs underneath himself and hid his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

Rena tried to pay no attention to him as she went about the room with her feather duster. She fought the urge to look at him every few minutes. _"I won't let him have the satisfaction of irritating me any more." _Now, she knew why he bothered her more than the others. Now, she had a plan. _"If it's because he likes the reaction, then I won't react at all." _

She thought she was doing a good job of hiding her annoyance. She was quite pleased that he hadn't interrupted her. It took a lot of control not to shoot him daggers, but every time she felt herself begin to look his way she forced herself to stop. _"Just him being here when he knows I don't want him around really pisses me off."_

Gin chuckled behind her. She heard the shift of the bed and turned around. "What's so funny?" She made a poor attempt at hiding her exasperation.

"Well, ya seem ta be concentrating awful hard on dustin'." As she expected Gin was standing now. "Either ya been neglectin' this part of yer duty for too long, or yer distractin' yerself from somethin' ya _really_ wanna do."

Rena rolled her eyes and turned around, continuing to dust off the table on the other side of the room. _"Well, he saw through that easily. I just wonder if he knows that the thing I really 'wanna do' is beat the hell out of him right now." _As soon as she finished her thought, his hands were on her shoulders.

"Maybe ya should just go with yer instincts. What _would_ ya rather be doin'?" Gin's hot whisper blew across her bare shoulder. Rena's whole body tightened up and it was as if she had for gotten how to breathe. "Or I could try and guess... If ya'd prefer." Gin pulled her back against his chest as he spoke; his hand snaked closer to her cleavage.

All control and fear flew out the window as Rena spun around. She knew what he was insinuating, that she secretly wanted him. It made her sick. She couldn't stand the feeling of his hands on her any longer. She drew her open palm back as fast and far as she could, and put all of her strength into slamming it against his face. Rena expected to hear the slap. There was no sound. With the realization that she hadn't hit him, the blindness from her rage cleared and she could see that Gin was holding her wrist still beside his face, a huge grin plastered on. _"He caught that?" _Her eyes grew wide and her body began to shake with anger.

Gin threw the wrist down with just enough force to make stabs of pain shoot through her shoulder. "Now, that ain't nice. I was tryin' ta help ya, seein' as ya forgot how ta talk."

Rena rubbed her shoulder and looked at the ground. She was caught in an onslaught of emotion. Fear and anger were in the forefront but she also felt helpless and disgusted. None of these emotions were pleasant. She knew she had crossed the line. She knew she went too far. _"How will he punish me for this?" _She thought. _"What will he do to me?" _She swallowed her pride and spoke after a long silence. "My apologies, Ichimaru-sama, it seems I have once again forgotten my place." She made a low bow, and turned around to begin cleaning again. She hated bowing to such a man. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would never allow him to see her cry.

"No worries, Re-chan. I just thought I'd give ya a fair chance."

Her curiosity was as bad as her temper. "A chance for what?" She didn't look at him, but the disgust was evident in her voice.

"If I wanted to, I could throw ya down on this bed and have my way with ya. You could scream. You could fight, ya wouldn't win by the way. You could try any number of ways ta stop me. But, it don't matter cause right now, you ain't nothing but a slave, and I'm yer master's master." Gin took his seat on the bed again. "I thought maybe I'd give ya a chance for it _not_ ta be that way, for ya ta give in and enjoy it a little."

"_Is he saying he's going to force himself on me?" _Rena's head swam with a hundred thoughts in a few seconds. _"This is sick ... he's sick. What will I do if he tries to...?" _She shook her head hard, mentally scattering the numerous thoughts into oblivion. She spun around and glared at him.

"But you'd be happy even if it _was_ that way, if I did kick and scream, if I cried and begged you to stop? Why me? There is a whole cult of female fraccion that are willing to do whatever you want. They worship you. But you'd be more satisfied _forcing_ an unwilling one?" Rena spit out the accusations with venom.

"I didn't say I'd be happy 'bout it. Them girls don't suit me. I want you, and I always get what I want, Re-chan."

Gin's ice blue eyes were open now; a serious expression crossed his face. It was the first time Rena had ever really seen them. The shock of it left her speechless. _"His eyes are beautiful." _Mesmerized she took a small step forward.

Gin's eyes slanted and his usual grin spread across his lips. "Ya sure do change yer mind quickly." He said amused.

She shook her head hard. "What did you just do to me?"

"I ain't sure I understand." Gin stood up and walked past the confused looking beauty. "I didn't do anything, yet." As he opened the door to leave he turned around to face Rena's back. "But it's unavoidable, ya are gonna be with me, one way or the other."


	3. The Missing Espada

**_A/N: Well this is the new chappy. glad to get such great feedback._**

**_Thanks to The Biggest Bugger and DearDesolate For my reviews You guys are awesome =)_**

As Gin left the room, Rena let a tear fall. _"I'll never be with him. I love Grimmjow-sama and some day..." _She let her thoughts trail off, her hands were shaking. She tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. Until now he had just been a nuisance, some one who picked on her mercilessly. Until now she didn't consider him a threat to her content existence. But now she new full and well just how dangerous he really was.

_**One Week Later**_

Rena's awareness was on full alert all week. She wasn't going to let him sneak up on her anymore. But, oddly enough she hadn't seen him once. She figured that he was giving her time to let her guard down again. _"But that's not going to happen. This time I'll be ready for him. And I'll be able to evade him when I notice his presence." _She had a lot of things on her mind. In the forefront, was trying to stay away from Gin, along with trying to deepen her relationship with Grimmjow. She thought that if she finally got him, that he wouldn't let Ichimaru touch her.

Nothing she did helped. She altered the way she dressed him in the mornings, letting her fingertips brush his bare skin, moving a little too close when putting on his jacket. She tried altering her demeanor, being a bit gigglier, tossing her long black hair, being far less serious than her usual self. She even went so far as to acquire some sake for him, hoping, maybe if he were to loosen up a bit more he would realize that he was really attracted to her. But, all these subtle differences went unnoticed. He didn't even drink the sake, which now just seemed like a decoration on his table.

Grimmjow didn't seem to be interested at all. Not just in her though, He wasn't interested in any of the female arrancar in Los Noches. Most of the Espada had their own following of fan girls. Grimmjow was certainly not an exception in this. There were always women trying to weasel their way into her job, offering to make him dinner, clean his room, and run errands for him. He basically ignored them. This made Rena happy when she witnessed him giving them the cold shoulder. It did concern her a bit though. _"Does he secretly have someone already?" _

The whole week had passed and the only thing that had worked out for her was that she didn't have to deal with Ichimaru-Sama. She had come to the conclusion that Grimmjow was just not interested. It did hurt, especially since this was the second time she had to accept that. But, she found it easy to fall back into their monotonous routine. By the end of the week she was starting to feel that easy comfortableness. Even if he didn't want her affection, she had no qualms about serving him.

Grimmjow stepped out of the bathroom in his usual way. Rena was ready for him. She dressed him as usual and stepped back, looking him over.

"It looks like you're ready, Grimmjow-Sama. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Rena clasped her hands in front of her politely waiting for her orders.

Grimmjow thrust his hands into his pockets. "I'll be in a meeting today with the others. Do whatever." Grimmjow looked to the side. Rena could feel the tension in his voice.

"O.K." Rena answered with a bow.

She already knew what the meeting was about; D-Roy had told her earlier about Ulquoirra going on a mission to kill a potentially dangerous Shinigami. Yammy got chosen to go as well, which really pissed Grimmjow off. The meeting was going to re-cap what happened on the other side.

_**After The Meeting (Grimmjow)**_

Grimmjow left the tower with his fraccion. His teeth were clenched and his handsome face was cross with anger. "Assemble the others. We'll clean up that bastard's mess." The other two men bowed and flashed out of sight. _"I'll kill that Shinigami." _Ulquoirra, not killing the Shinigami, added salt to the wound of not being chosen. Grimmjow knew if it was him, that threat would have been eliminated instantly.

Still fuming, and beginning to map out his plan, Grimmjow turned the corner to his hallway. He was unexpectedly stopped by a smiling face.

"Ya ain't plannin' on doin' somethin' rash, now are ya?" Gin shunpoed in front of the seething Espada.

"Could you stop me?"

Gin chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "My, my, how serious. I ain't gonna interfere. But, what are ya plannin' on doing with yer pretty lil' maid?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Whatever I feel like." He always gave ambiguous answers where Rena was concerned. He knew Gin was jealous, so he liked to rub it in.

"Well, if ya leave her here. I may just do whatever I feel like." Gin grinned in response.

Grimmjow didn't have time for this exchange any more. He had a lot to do to prepare for invading the Real world. He grinned back trying to hide his plotting mind. "Like I give a shit, do what you want. That is, as long as ya don't mind not measuring up."

Grimmjow turned and walked casually down the hall to his room. He thought maybe he should take the girl with him. He didn't have the time or desire to be with her, but he didn't really want her to be messed with. _"She'll just get in the way." _He sat on his bed and waited for the right time to move out.

Rena knocked on the door to her master's quarters quietly. The cart she had pushed there had his favorite food on it; she had hoped it would cheer him up a bit.

She pushed the door open, but found it empty. The only thing she saw was a note on the table beside the, now open, bottle of sake. She picked it up, her graceful, pale fingers unfolding it.

_Leave the food_

_Will be back later_

She blinked her gray eyes at the messy message scrawled across the paper. _"He's going to do something stupid." _Her brow furrowed and she threw the piece of paper down. She turned on her heal, not at all pleased that she was not let in on his plan. She knew she was weak but he could have at least told her what the hell was going on. She stopped just short of the door. _"I better destroy that note." _She didn't want anyone to figure out he was gone before he got a chance to do what he needed to. She picked up the note and the looked at the bottle of sake. She realized it was still almost full. _"Maybe he just needed a little sip to calm his nerves." _She shrugged and took the bottle as well.

She headed back to her room, sake in hand. Rounding the last corner of the long corridor, she didn't even realize there was someone behind her.


	4. Uninvited Guest

**_A/N: Hey there rhis is the newest chappy. Glad to get more faves and alerts. _**

**_Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story._**

**_I have to address a review to clear some things up. _**

**_If you read the Manga then you already know the answer to this. Gin's eye color is always debated. _**

**_on the cover of Bleach Manga volume 20 Tite Kubo depicts Gin with blue eyes _****_(please check it out because he is awesome in this pic lol)_**

**_In the anime he is only shown with red eyes. But some people theorize that his eye color changes with his mood. _**

**_I rather like that theory even if it hasn't been confirmed. But I love Gin with blue so I'm keeping with the manga._**

**_Now, I have a lot of people to thank this time. I'm not complaining. I love It!_**

**_Thanks to: _**

**_DuecesAreWild, _**

**_TurquisePL, _**

**_Hibari-Chi, _**

**_Draco MalfoyGirl16, _**

**_DearDesolate, And_**

**_Yuki Hikari_**

**_You guys are awesome as always. I love hearing what you think because I'm writing this for the fans. _**

**_Thank you Thank you Thank you_**

Rena put her free hand out to open her door when long, pale fingers wrapped around it, stopping her. She gasped and spun around quickly, eyes wide.

"Oh, yer quite jumpy this evenin'." Gin smirked and dropped the hand, eyeing the sake.

Rena huffed. "Do you _need_ something?" She tried not to give him a reaction, tried to hide her annoyance.

"I _do _need somethin'." He answered happily, and then leaned in a little closer. Rena's eyes narrowed and she stiffened defensively. "But, not right now." He whispered in her ear.

"Then I'll retire to my room for the night." She bowed slightly and tried to open the door again.

"Re-chan, what're ya gonna do with that?" Gin looked down at the bottle with an innocent expression on his face.

Rena looked over her shoulder. "Drink it." The words came out dry; she finally got the door open.

"Aww, poor little Re-Chan. They left ya all alone and now you're gonna drown your sorrows." Gin put a hand on her bare shoulder to emphasize his mock pity.

Rena shrugged the hand away, turning back around to face him. "You know he's gone?" _"Maybe he's not doing something stupid."_

"'Course! I know most every thing that goes on 'round here." Gin answered carelessly.

"I see, he's just on a mission then. Thank you Ichimaru-Sama, _now_ may I take my leave?" The relief she felt was evident in her tone.

"Well, I never said he was on a mission. He's out on his own right now. Are ya plannin' on drinkin' that _whole_ thing by yourself, darlin?"

She thrust the bottle at him and turned around to her open door. _"So he _is _disobeying orders, then." _Once again she looked over her shoulder at the sound of his voice.

Gin held up the bottle that she shoved at him. "Thank ya, but good sake is best shared with good friends."

She couldn't be civil any more. He had gotten under her skin again. _"Oh, no, Ichimaru, we are not friends." _She turned back around, her face now riddled with mock pity. "Aww, that's too bad. If I had know ya had ta have friends ta drink that I wouldn't have gave it to ya." Her impression of him made him laugh.

"That wasn't half bad, Re-Chan." Gin stepped closer. "I suppose we ain't good friends ...yet." The laughter didn't leave his voice but Rena could tell he was plotting something.

"We aren't." She stated simply before turning back around.

"But, ya _are_ gonna drink this with me." Gin's voice was low and he was so close behind her she could hear his breathing.

Rena's head dropped. She clenched her fists at her side and stood motionless for a few moments. Flashes of their last conversation ran through her mind.

"_If I wanted to, I could throw ya down on this bed and have my way with ya....You ain't nothing but a slave, and I'm your master's master.... I thought maybe I'd give ya a chance for it not ta be that way, for ya ta give in and enjoy it a little...._ _it's unavoidable, ya are gonna be with me, one way or the other.."_

Without moving, Rena spoke to the ground. "Please, don't do this to me." The words were barely a whisper but they where heavy with anger and fear. "Please."

"It's just sake." Gin replied innocently. "Unless ya had somethin' else in mind. And if ya do, ya need ta quit thinkin about that. Didn't I just tell ya a second ago that I don't need that right now?"

Rena thought about it for a second.

"_I _do_ need somethin'._ _But, not right now."_ Gin's voice filled her ears.

She _had_ missed the meaning of that. _"He's so obscure. I don't get half of what he says." _Rena felt a little foolish.

"Well, if you would just say what you mean and not double talk all the time people would understand you more." Rena felt more comfortable knowing that she was in no danger. She had walked into the room now, no longer trying to delay the inevitable.

Gin followed behind her and sat in a chair at the small table. He set the sake in front of him and hid his hands in his sleeves. "I want someone ta understand me. But if I talked straight, now that wouldn't really be _me_, would it? If someone understands me then they can understand what I'm really saying."

Gin's openness caught Rena off guard for a moment. The words were no different than what he would usually say. But she knew what he was saying. It was kind of refreshing to know this about him. He wasn't going to change his ways to be closer to just anyone. He wanted to find some one who could really understand the real him. _"Ewww, but I just understood that." _

Rena shook her head, not letting on to the thoughts she had just had. "Whatever." She tried to act nonchalant as she set a sake bowl in front of Gin. She walked back over to her bed and sat down looking at the wall.

Gin grinned and poured a sizable amount into the bowl.

He pushed the bowl across the table slowly, not spilling a drop. "Go on now, kitten, we ain't got all night."

"What, no, I don't really want to drink."

"Yer forgettin' yer place again." Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Rena gritted her teeth and walked back over to the table. She sat in the chair across from him and took a small sip.

"Now, that wasn't so hard." Gin purred.

Rena slid the bowl back over to him after finishing the rest. She could already feel the heat in her cheeks, something that always happened when she drank sake. Gin looked at the pale strip of pink crossing her alabaster face and chuckled. He poured some more of the drink for himself and began to sip.

"Well this has been fun, darlin'." He set the empty bowl back on the table and started for the door. "It's time."

Rena looked at the skinny man curiously. "Time for what?"

"Ta alert Tousen and Aizen of course. I gave yer master plenty 'o time." He reached a slender hand toward her door.

Rena's head was desperately grasping at any plan to keep her master from being caught. "Ah ... wait." Rena stood up suddenly, her voice sweet as honey. "Do you really have to leave so soon? I was having fun Ichimaru-Sama. Just one more round?" She tried her best to bat her lashes and leaned over the table to give him a more enticing view.

Gin stopped and turned around. A smirk slowly spread across his face and in a flash he was leaned over the table across from her, his face inches away. For the second time Rena got a look at his Ice blue eyes. Her breath hitched at the sight of them. He cupped her chin in his hand and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. Holding her gaze his expression saddened. "You really would do anything for that man, wouldn't you?." In another flash he was gone.


	5. Losing my place

_**A/N:The next chappy is here. This one and the next one are once again on the serious side but I have a funny one coming up. It's already finished so I know who she ends up with Bwahahahaha. Well I have to give my thanx to my reviewers, you are my soul candy...wait thats not it. you are the most...uh... well you just rock and I can't find the rights words to say it.**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**TurquisePL (I agree about the blue eyes **_**[squeals like a little fan girl])**

**DuecesAreWild**

**Yuki Hikari**

**and welcoming a new face to the reviewers**

**ThierryMyst**

_**Throne room (Gin)**_

Gin watched with pleasure as Aizen, Grimmjow and Tousen debated Grimmjow's punishment. He noted Aizen's demeanor, calm, trying to play good cop to Tousen's bad cop. He couldn't help but chuckle with delight when the Espada provoked Kaname. _"He definitely ain't gettin outta there in one piece." _Then he watched with supreme satisfaction as Kaname turned Grimmjow's arm to ash.

He waited on the balcony that Aizen visited often. Hearing the footsteps of the powerful man, Gin leaned against the wall.

"That was kinda mean, teasing yer underlings like that." Gin stepped away from the wall.

Aizen's expression was not surprised. "You were watching us, Gin?"

"You knew Kaname would react like that from the start, didn't you?"

"Perhaps."

"We lost five arrancar."

Aizen was not worried about the loss. He reassured Gin, who wasn't particularly worried either, that their plans had not been affected at all.

"And what about the sixth Espada?"

"Easily replaced." Aizen said matter of factly.

"What about his subordinates?"

"They were killed, but they are even more easily replaced."

"Ah, but there's the one he left behind. Will she be punished?"

"Oh, Rena-San, I see no reason to punish her. She will just go to the next in line." Aizen tried to play a little with Gin. "Unless _you _feel the need to punish her." He looked at Gin out of the corner of his eye.

Gin chuckled and raised his hands in defense. "No, no, but I would like ta have her fo' myself. That is ... If _you _don't want her."

Aizen wouldn't deny Gin of this or most other things. "If you wish to keep the girl as your own I see no problem."

"Thank ya." Gin bowed and flashed out of the room.

_**The Next Day (Rena)**_

Rena rushed about her room, getting herself collected before her morning routine. She was running late. After Gin had left, she drank herself into a stupor to keep herself from worrying about Grimmjow's punishment. _"Hopefully he won't be too pissed this morning." _

Using Sonido, Rena reached her master's quarters with plenty of time to spare. She smiled at how foolishly she got stressed over being late. She quietly entered the room. There was no one there. No sound of the shower, the bed was still made. Her skin broke out in a cold sweat. This was _not _normal. _"What if they executed him?"_ She ran to the closet and threw it open. Empty.

"Rena-chan."

Rena spun around wide eyed, terror explicit on her features.

"Ichimaru-Sama! Where is he? Where is Grimmjow? Please, tell me what happened!" Rena sank to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and spoke through sobs. "He's been killed, hasn't he?"

"No, no, nothin' that serious." Gin crouched beside the hysterical Arrancar, placing a hand on top of her head.

Rena sniffed and stilled her sobs for a moment. She looked up through her watery eyes at Gin. "Where is he?"

"Well, he can't be in this room no more. Because he ain't an Espada."

"What?" Rena shook her head in disbelief.

"This room is for the Sixth Espada. Grimmjow lost his arm. He's gotta be replaced." Gin said all of this so cheerily that Rena almost didn't believe it.

"He's not dead?" She stared at the floor for a long moment. "Thank You, Ichimaru-sama." Rena blinked away the rest of her tears and stood up. _"He is alive, that's all that matters to me." _"Forgive me for acting so foolish." She stood up a little dazed, like she had just woken up from a dream. Gin stood up as well and followed her to the door.

"Where ya goin', Re-Chan?" Gin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"To find Grimmjow-Sama's new room, to start my duties." She stated plainly taking a step out of Gin's grasp.

Gin stopped her again, this time flashing in front of her. "I'm afraid I can't let ya do that."

"Why?" Rena gritted her teeth.

"Only Espada can have fraccion. Like I said, he ain't an Espada no more." Gin's tone had changed from cheerful to serious.

"No, this can't happen." Rena bit her lip and shook her head.

"But, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Then who is my master now? Who is the new number six? Zommari-Sama?" Rena's voice was frantic again.

"Nope, an arrancar named Lupi will be taking Grimmjow's place. But ya ain't gonna be part of his fraccion either."

"Then who?" Rena asked cautiously.

"Yer gonna be working for me." Gin grinned wide.

"No, this isn't right." Rena tried to come up with an argument, something to change the decision. "Only Espada can have fraccion."

"Well, that _is_ a rule, but I can do what I want."

Once again the line between master and servant was clear. She hated that line. Aizen-sama had created her, giving her a form with more power and intelligence than she had ever known, but in return she was a slave to him and his underlings. She was nothing more than that to anyone. She stood still for a moment. Flashes of her old life under Grimmjow ran through her mind. The little things she looked forward to everyday where never going to happen again. She looked at Gin's face, his almost closed eyes, the fringe of his silvery hair, and his smile. "_I'll make sure he never smiles like that again."_

Rena had snapped, lost it completely. She slammed her fist into the wall so hard that a chunk of it flew right at Gin's face. Losing all reason, she let the roaring hollow inside of her take over. She turned around and flashed against the opposite wall. Kicking against it, she hurled herself at Ichimaru. Her arms were held straight out, hands open, ready to rip out his wind pipe.

Before she knew what had happened she was suspended in mid-air. She looked down at the ground below her and then up at the grinning face of Ichimaru. Reason came back and hit her in the gut like a ton of bricks. _"What did I just do?" _She had really crossed the line this time and she knew it.

Still staring at Gin she finally spoke. "Why can't I move?" It was all she could choke out. She could barely open her mouth to speak the pressure on her was so great.

"It's a way of binding spell. Ya know, Kido. If ya were stronger you could easily break through it. But just so ya know, I got a bunch more that are stronger than that ... If yer thinkin of tryin' that again."

"No, Ichimaru-Sama, I don't think I will." Her voice was emotionless, her face was defeated.

Gin lowered her to the ground. "I'm a reasonable man, Re-chan. I guess ya were just in shock o' losin' yer master, who ya loved so much. I'll let ya have a day to recover. But tomorrow I wanna see ya bright an early in my quarters." And in a flash he was gone.


	6. An Understanding?

_**A/N: Oh, Gin, what a tangled web we weave.**_

_**This new chappy is all Grimmy though.**_

_**I just have to say that I am terrible at keeping surprises **_

_**and it is currently killing me that I have to keep who she picks a secret.**_

_**But I am glad you all are enjoying this and I hope this next chapter satisfies.**_

_**Well you know what it's time for Big thank yous to my reviewers:**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**TurquisePL (you are so awesome)**_

_**ThierryMyst (I LOVE that you called Gin Dastardly lol)**_

_**DearDesolate (Yes, I have that same feeling. teehee)**_

_**And my two new reviewers**_

_**Cherry-Blossoms-XX (thankies glad you like it)**_

_**Strange But Happy (I know right! I think he's so charming in an evil way lol) **_

Rena ran down the halls. The walls blurred past her as she searched for Grimmjow. She was never that good at searching for reiastu, but she finally locked on to his. She neared a door at the end of a hallway she had never been down before.

Knocking loudly she called out to her former master. "Grimmjow-Sama?" _"Please be there."_

The door slowly slid open a bit. She stood there for a second before opening it the rest of the way. The room wasn't much different from his old one. The same table, couch, and chair adorned the small room. She looked to her left where Grimmjow lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Rena smiled and bowed, showing her respect. "Grimmjow-Sama, how is your arm." She asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Gone, and don't call me that anymore." He replied dryly.

Rena winced at his words. "I only came to see if there was something I could do for you." She said softly. She looked at the door, contemplating leaving the moody man. "Would you like me to leave, Grimmjow-sa... uh, Grimmjow? I don't have to start my new position until tomorrow so I thought I could tend to you for today."

"New position, so who'd you get stuck with?" His temperament had softened and he sat up to look at Rena.

Rena looked at the ground. "Ichimaru-Sama." She said quietly. She looked up to gage Grimmjow's reaction.

His face was covered by his hand, he was shaking a bit. Rena was quite surprised to see this reaction. She took a step forward and reached a hand out to comfort him. Grimmjow's hand flew away from his face and a loud roar of laughter escaped him. Rena dropped her hand and stared, open mouthed.

"That's good. That's just too good!" Grimmjow was in a fit of laughter now. Rena's eyes narrowed, her temper began to flare. Of course, Grimmjow didn't know how Gin really treated her, all he knew was that there was no one in Los Noches that annoyed Rena more than that man and now she would have to serve that idiot everyday. "I just can't get over you're luck. First, to be in my fraccion, then to ..."

Rena had had enough; she cut his words off quickly. "I don't see what's so god damned funny about it! And I _Was _lucky to be in your fraccion. I loved serving you." She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at her former master.

Grimmjow stopped smiling and stood up. He slowly crossed the room and stood inches away from Rena. "Were you lucky? You had to serve a man you wanted so much. You had to look at me everyday, knowing that I didn't want you back. Your dumb ass considers that luck?" He had grabbed on to Rena's shoulder.

Rena glanced at his hand and then back at him. She dropped her arms to her sides. She felt stupid. The fact that he knew, the fact that he had just said he didn't want her, it made her insides turn. She dropped her head as a tear slid down her face. "You knew how I felt?"

"You were trying to hide it? If you were, you did a shitty job." Grimmjow looked at Rena. He didn't feel bad for saying it, but something inside of him didn't like the tear that had just fallen. He didn't really want her to be hurt. He hadn't really looked at her, for that very reason.

He noticed things about her now, looking at her sad face, which he hadn't ever noticed before. His eyes searched her features, her narrow grey eyes, the silky black bangs that fell just above her dark eyelashes, the extreme paleness of her soft looking skin. His eyes traveled farther down, moving over her body slowly. He took in her exceptional figure, pondering for a moment why he had chosen such a revealing uniform for her. He also began to ponder why this woman could care so much for him, why she tried so hard.

Rena stood completely still while the man she had adored for so long raked her over with his eyes. She was in utter shock. He had never once glanced at her for longer than two seconds. He had never had this look in his eyes before either. It seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke.

"Show me."

"What?" Rena was stunned. What did he want to see?

"Your hollow, show it to me. I've never seen where yours is." Grimmjow was gripping her shoulder tighter now. He had an expression that was a bit of pain and a bit of curiosity.

Rena smiled. She didn't expect that, but she had always wanted him to know where hers was. It was something they had in common. "Well since my vest covers my stomach no one has seen it except for Aizen-Sama." He, of course, had seen it since she was "Born" naked.

Rena reached underneath her bust line, not taking her eyes off of his. She found the zipper and pulled it down slowly, stepping back a few paces to give him a better look. The sides of the vest hung open to reveal her hollow; in the exact same place Grimmjow's was located.

Grimmjow looked at the hollow, sadness crossed his features. "That's what I thought." Looking away, he shoved his hand into his pocket. "Did you know, Rena, Aizen has a theory about why Vasto Lorde's hollows are located in different places?"

Rena cocked her head to the side. "No."

"He thinks it has something to do with what chained them to the real world after their lives had ended, what made them become hollows in the first place. He thinks it has to do with the individual personality"

Rena wasn't sure what he was getting at. "And what do you think?"

"Well, I always thought it was bull-shit but now I'm not sure. I've always thought that you were a lot like me. How, when you want something, you don't give up, even if it's impossible, you don't stop."

Rena realized what he was saying. How they had stubbornness in common. How their hollows were the same and the link that could explain it. But she also understood what he meant when he said _"...you don't give up, even if it's impossible, you don't stop."_

"So it's impossible?" She zipped her vest back up and turned towards the door. "Well, I knew that. But I don't regret trying, I don't regret having served you, and I don't regret caring for you." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. She reached the door and took one last look back at the man she had wanted for so long. "I would just like one thing from you" She paused at the door. "... A reason."

"Rena, I only have one reason to live. I live for fighting, I have nothing left of myself to give anyone." Grimmjow looked away as he said it. He hated that he did that to her. He really wished he was different, that he could offer something to her; he knew that if he tried it would just end badly. But at least he could be honest with her, she deserved that much. It was a rare meeting for him, one where he spoke so openly, and one that didn't involve anger or blood lust. He felt a little drained as he looked back to Rena.

She smiled a little, the tears at the corners of her eyes shining.

"I suppose this will be the last time we speak, thank you for everything, Grimmjow-Sama."

**_End notes_**

**_Will this really be the last we see of Grimmy?_**

**_What will happen when Rena serves Ichimaru?_**

**_You will know soon enough._**


	7. Shattered

_**A/N: Oh, poor Rena. **_

_**Well today I'm posting two cappies **_

_**Why, you ask.**_

_**Because the next one is **_

_**funny and I was getting tired **_

_**of all this depression.**_

_**Well It's time to thank my Reviewers. **_

_**The people who make me smile everyday.**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**ThierryMyst**_

_**TurquisePL**_

_**Cherry Blossoms-xx**_

_**DearDesolate**_

_**Yuki Hikari**_

_**Thankies**_

Gin sat at the big desk in the corner of his suite. Balancing on the back legs of his chair, he hummed happily. He couldn't wait for Rena to come in; he had a few surprises for her right off the bat. He hadn't had a fraccion yet, so he had spent the day before planning things for her to do. It was kinda like having Izuru around again, someone to mess with a little, someone to share some of his burden. Only this time he didn't have to keep any secrets if he didn't want to. He had kind of felt bad for leaving things the way he did with Kira. The boy had been loyal, and they actually had become some what friends. A timid knock snapped Gin out of his happy tune.

"Come on in."

Rena pushed open the door to find Gin standing by a desk. She had never been in any of the three suites that Gin, Tosen and Aizen occupied. She took in the surroundings. In the front room there was a desk, couch and chair, there was a door that probably led to his bedroom and a door that led to his bath, that door had been left open. Every thing was in the color scheme of Los Noches. Rena bowed slightly.

She felt as if she were in a nightmare, the kind that lasts all night long, one continuous long saga. She didn't have any emotion left, she had cried for what seemed like days even though it was only a night. She had lost any hope of ever being with the man she truly worshiped. She had been sent to serve a man she truly abhorred. Even her fellow fraccion that she had grown close to were now dead and gone. She was completely alone. She looked at Gin blankly.

"Ichimarau-Sama, What can I do for you this morning?" Her voice was hard without one hint of sentiment.

"ah, so formal. Why don't ya go on and sit." Gin motioned toward the couch.

Rena took the chair instead and looked up at her new boss. "Is there nothing you need done?"

"Ah, I've got a worlds worth of work but first I gotta take care 'o a few things. I got a welcomin' gift for ya." Gin walked over to the bedroom door and disappeared for a few seconds. He returned, grinning and holding up a white article of clothing. "I got ya a new uniform!"

"Oh, ... O.K." Rena didn't really mind her old one, but she didn't have it in her to question him. She blinked absently a few times before standing up to meet Gin halfway. Taking the uniform in hand she headed toward the open bathroom.

"Where ya goin'?" Gin had a confused look.

"To put it on."

"Ah, I forgot yer the modest type. Ya ain't gotta be shy though. Ya can change here if ya want to." He grinned devilishly hiding his hands in his haori.

"The bath is fine, thank you." Her apathetic answer made Gin frown.

Rena walked into the room and locked the door behind her. She looked around and noticed the vanity; the mirror had a necklace hanging from the corner. It was a delicate silver chain with a flat, heart shaped pendant on it. She absently reached out and took the pendant in her palm turning it over. There was an inscription on the back.

_To Ran-Chan_

_Arigato_

_Gin _

She let the heart fall back down.

"Ran-Chan... huh?" She said softly as she began to undress.

After changing, Rena gave herself a quick once over in the mirror the new outfit suited her. It was a black undershirt that came down just above her hollow, with a sleek high collared white jacket that flared out just at her knees. The jacket buttoned from just below her breasts all the way up her neck, leaving only the bottom of the undershirt peeking out. She originally thought it was a dress due to the length of it. White low cut pants with black trim completed the outfit. The only skin that showed in this one was her lower stomach and her hollow was now exposed. She really didn't care how she looked anymore. She couldn't even see herself clearly. The only thing she did notice was that it covered much more of her than the last uniform. That did put a small crack of curiosity in the shell of numbness surrounding her.

She walked back into the main room and stopped for a moment to let Gin see the uniform he had picked out.

"Ah, it suits ya. Do ya like it?" Gin was grinning as usual and he circled around her to see it from the back.

"It covers much more than the old one." Her expressionless face waited for a reply.

Gin sheepishly raised a hand to the back of his head and laughed. "Well, now, there is a reason for that." He leaned back against his desk and looked a bit sad. "I used ta know a girl, she was a real beauty, but she always wore revealin' clothes. I thought it kinda took away from her real beauty."

"I see. That was Ran-Chan?" Rena's speech had not changed her voice was cold and unfeeling even though the conversation was sentimental.

Gin's smile faded a bit. He wondered how she knew about Matsumoto. He remembered the pendant in his bathroom.

"Ya know, it ain't nice ta snoop."

"My apologies." She offered in a mono-tone voice.

"Aw, I'll forgive ya." He took a step away from the desk and lowered his voice, suddenly taking on a more serious tone. "More importantly, how long are ya gonna act like a zombie?"

"I don't know." Rena looked down and blinked a few times.

He motioned toward the chair on the opposite side of the room. Rena took the seat and waited patiently for his next request.

Ichimaru crossed the room and crouched down in front of Rena. She didn't flinch. Not even a trace of recognition crossed her features. They were face to face but she seemed as though she was looking right through him.

"Rena-san, I ain't that bad, am I?"

"It's fine." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Then is it cause of Grimmjow?"

"It's fine."

"It ain't fine, kitten. This ain't you."

"It is me. Fujisani Rena."

Gin smiled and stood up. "Ya know, you weren't that hard ta break after all."

"What does that mean?" She said after a few seconds of silence.

"I always thought you were real strong willed, but it ain't like that at all. I guess yer just like all the rest of them female fraccion, lettin' little things crush ya, crying over spilt milk. You ain't who I thought ya were at all."

"Sorry to disappoint you." she said flatly.

"I am disappointed, but ya ain't sorry for that, yer just sorry for yourself." Gin grinned as he riffled through his desk drawer.

"Is that wrong? I have no one. I have nothing. I'm nothing but a slave, a puppet. The thing I wanted most in this world is gone, or the hope for it. What am I? Who cares about it? The answers are nothing and no one. Am I not even allowed to feel emotion?"

"You ain't feelin' emotion. Yer just a shell. It's all right though. Ya can be how you want for now."

"Thank you for that." Rena said as she watched Gin cross toward the door. He motioned for her to follow him. She rose up and ghosted after him with a somber face clasping her hands in front of her as she walked.


	8. Assuming

Rena pushed the cart containing Ichimaru's lunch down the ivory halls. The only sound as she entered the three suites area was that of her own footsteps. She hadn't fully snapped out of her funk. She thought that it would be easier on her if she stayed this way. If she just disconnected herself from everything, feelings, bonds, and hopes. If she had none of these things in her life she could be completely safe from being hurt the way she had been. But when Ichimaru pointed it out, for some reason it did let a tiny ray of light peek through the dark clouds that had engulfed her soul. She did actually care, because when he told her that she was easily broken it did make her angry. She hadn't lost her pride altogether. It wasn't enough to make her change but it made her feel like maybe she didn't want to stay like this forever.

She continued to have no emotion for the rest of the morning. She tried not to have any thoughts. Every time she allowed her self to think, she would just dwell on the fact that she was stuck with Gin or that she had no chance ever of winning over Grimmjow, or that she had no control over her life what so ever. She just hummed a mindless tune in her head as she followed Ichimaru around on his "surveillance" rounds.

Gin's surveillance consisted of walking around the halls and eavesdropping, or stopping to piss an Espada off with his back-handed compliments. Sometimes she would stop the droning in her head and listen to the conversation a little. Gin was quite amusing but she wouldn't allow herself to enjoy it. She wasn't ready to let go of her depression just yet. For the time being she would wallow in it.

Every time Ichimaru walked away from an irritated Espada he would politely call "Rena-San"

And she would reply "Yes, Ichimaru-Sama.", bow politely to the person they were speaking with and follow with out a second look. She remained expressionless. Her eyes were cold and soulless, her voice soft and flat. That, in fact, complimented Ichimaru's manner perfectly. She didn't mean for it to be that way, but her poker-faced demeanor, added to the happy creepiness of Ichimaru, made them a mysteriously frightening pair.

She had finally reached the door to Ichimaru's Suite. Pushing the cart inside, she noticed an unfamiliar presence. Gin was no where in sight and she started to wonder if she got the wrong room by mistake. She started to walk out when she heard a girlish giggle from behind her.

"I-chi-ma-ru-Sama, Farren is here to play." The high pitched child like voice exclaimed. The owner bounded out of the bedroom with a pout. "You're not Ichimaru-Sama!"

"No, I'm not. I'm Rena. Now, who are you?" Rena asked a little less than politely.

"Taniko Farren. I clean the three suites." The girl exclaimed happily as her strawberry blonde curls bounced around her head.

Rena looked the girl over, she was quite lovely. Her hair fell in ringlets around her face. She had huge brown eyes with thick eyelashes. She was quite a bit shorter than Rena but she had a nice figure.

"A lunch-time play-date?" Rena asked sounding more catty than apathetic.

"Farren always comes here at lunch. Farren loves Ichimaru-sama and wants to play with him. But lately Ichimaru-Sama doesn't want to play, that makes Farren sad." The little beauty pouted.

Rena hadn't had this much feeling all day. She was instantly annoyed. She couldn't help herself. This little cherubic woman had snapped her from indifferent to bitch in three seconds.

Rena smirked at the pixie-like woman. "Maybe Ichimaru-Sama has a new playmate."

Farren's already huge eyes widened. Why did she feel the need to tease the poor girl? She couldn't stop herself, there was something about her that irritated Rena. _"What's with this Lolita?" _

"He does? Is it you? You can't have him for real you know. He's Farren's playmate." Farren walked in a circle around Rena as she spoke, her high pitched voice filling the room like the sound of bells. "And Farren and Ichimaru-Sama play well together."

"Don't worry _Lolita-san_" Rena smirked at the nickname. "I'm not trying to be Ichimaru-Sama's playmate. But since he's not here I'll leave a message for him."

"Lolita-san? Farren likes that nickname, and Farren wants you to tell Ichimaru-Sama to play with me when he can."

Rena had gotten behind the woman and was now edging her closer to the door, shutting it on her last request. Rena leaned her back against the door and let out a sigh. _"That has got to be the most annoying woman I have ever met." _She pondered what Gin would see in a woman trying to be a child. She thought about his explanation for her modest uniform. Was he just trying to sound chivalrous? A real gentleman couldn't possibly have a Lolita complex. That's a whole different fetish. She shrugged it off and decided not to tell Gin about his visitor. _"The less I see of that girl the better." _

The door she was leaning on slid open and Rena fell backwards onto her butt. She quickly jumped up and spun around. "Ichimaru-Sama!" She flustered.

He raised a slender finger to his lips. "Shhh!" Flashing, inside he shut and locked the door. "Ah, sorry Re-Chan, I just didn't wanna deal with that girl."

Rena scowled at the grinning man. "Oh, so you had me do it?"

Gin chuckled and sheepishly raised a hand to the back of his head. "She's a persistant lil' thing. I figured if she seen ya it might scare her off."

"Disgusting, if you didn't want anything to do with her maybe you shouldn't have _played _in bed with her." Rena crossed her arms.

"We didn't ever play in the bed. We played on the table... we played on the floor a couple o' times too." Gin smiled as he sat down at the table.

Rena's mouth hung open. She wasn't particularly shocked at the confession or the location she just didn't know what to say at the moment. The thought of him and her together made her ill. "Sickening, what could arouse you about her? She's like a child."

"I ain't quite sure what ya mean. She _ain't_ a child and its nice ta play with some one who let's me beat 'em every now and again." Gin beamed as he began to eat his lunch.

"Some one you can _beat_? I don't know why it would surprise me that you enjoy such things." Rena sat down on the couch and looked at the wall, ready to end the unpleasant discussion. She was thoroughly revolted. _"A sadist with a Lolita complex."_

"_We_ could play, ya might like it." Gin purred as he walked across the room.

Rena ignored him as he disappeared into his room. She wasn't sure what he was up to but there was no way in hell she was going to follow him. She had hoped he was only kidding. "Look, I'll show ya how it really ain't that bad." He called.

Rena looked over at Gin standing in his doorway, holding up a chess set. His smile was so big it almost took up his entire face. She felt the blood rush to her head as a bright scarlet strip formed across her pale face.

"Ya really shouldn't assume things. Ya know what the old sayin' about that is, don't ya?" Gin laughed as he sat back down and began to eat again, pleased at his little game.

"Well, that saying is half right Ichimaru-Sama."

"It sure is nice seein' ya like that though. I was waitin' for that all day."

_**End Notes: I know there are a lot of people that aren't from the U.S. Reading this so I will explain about the "Old Saying"**_

"_**When you assume things you make an ass out of you and me."**_

_**It's a play on the spelling. Ass-u-me.**_

_**Rena was telling him that he is an ass. **_


	9. Shaken not Stirred

_**A/N: Well I have to apologize for not updating sooner. A dear friend and co worker of mine has lost a child and I have been covering shifts for her and another co-worker who has fractured her foot. It has been a rough few days. I will be working more for the next few weeks and attending the funeral so it may be a while until I can updated as I once was. Well now that that is out of the way I'm posting two chapters at once again because of the delay and because chapter 10 is really short. Another OC is introduced in this chapter I love him, he is very similar to the way Keigo and Kon act when they see Matsumoto. **_

_**Now I have to thank My wonderful reviewers You guys rock my socks.**_

_**TheiryMyst**_

_**TurpuisePL**_

_**Camp Crystal Lake**_

_**Madar74**_

_**DrakoMalfoyGirl16**_

_**Miyosan**_

_**and**_

_**DuecesAreWild**_

The last four days had flown by. Rena had become accustomed to her duties quite quickly. She did have a cake job before, but being with Ichimaru wasn't that much more difficult. She basically followed him around all morning and ran reports for him in the afternoon. She brought him dinner and then was done for the day. She didn't even have to clean, seeing as Farren took care of that. She had tried to stay out of sight when the girl was around; she had a real distaste for her.

She had made new friends, as well. There was a numero who ran errands for Tousen whose name was Leif. He was a nice guy, if not a little forward. He seemed to be the playboy type, always finding an excuse to hug or trap Rena. But she didn't really mind because she knew he wasn't serious, she just thought of creative ways to push him off of her. One time she saw him running at her out of the corner of her eye, she timed it perfect and ducked as soon as he flew at her with outstretched arms crying "Re-NA-SAN!!!!!" He flew right over her head and slammed into the wall.

Things between her and Ichimaru were better as well. He hadn't tried anything pervy on her and she was growing used to the way he spoke. She was actually surprised at how smooth things were going. She always kept the frightening words he had spoken to her in the back of her mind but she felt no current threat. She knew that it would probably pop up again; she didn't completely let her guard down. But for the time being she was content.

Rena entered the silver haired captain's room as usual, not bothering to knock. Every day he was waiting for her, sitting at his table sipping tea and grinning. Today was not much different, except he wasn't grinning, he wasn't even smiling, no, he was completely spaced out.

"Ichimaru-Sama?" Rena hovered in the doorway a moment. He did not look up, did not move.

"Uh... Ichimaru-Sam..."

"Re-Chan, could ya come back in a few minutes. I ain't quite awake yet." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"Yes Sir." She bowed slightly and backed out of the room.

Rena stood outside the door, not quite sure what to do. _"What was that about? Should I go back inside? Did I do something wrong? I wonder if..._

"RE-NA-SAN!!!" Her thoughts were interrupted and she was caught off guard. Her head popped up just in time to see a blur of white flying at her. Leif's arms wrapped tight like ropes around her and he buried his face in the side of her neck.

"Aww my cute Rena-San. I'm never letting go." His cheerful voice made her smile as she pushed his face away with one hand.

"Leif, I can't breathe!" She successfully untangled herself from him and kicked him in the chest. "Must you do that every time you see me?"

"But I love my Rena-San. You know you secretly like it." Leif flashed a huge smile at the tall beauty.

"You're wrong!"

Rena's expression fell slightly as she remembered Ichimaru's face.

"Rena-San? What's wrong?" Leif asked curiously, cocking his blonde head to one side.

"Hey, Leif, is something serious going on... uh, you know, like anything new or strange?" She searched his aqua eyes for any hint of recognition.

"Ah, my sweet Rena-San, you must mean the human girl that's being brought here tonight."

Rena gasped. "Human? Why would Aizen-Sama want a human here?"

"Well, I'm not sure on all of it but I was with Tousen-Sama when Aizen-Sama called him into a room. Ichimaru-Sama was with him. Aizen-Sama showed them what was going on in the real world and Lupi-Sama had captured three Shinigami. Lupi-Sama was about to punch a woman full of holes, Oh Rena-San she was so sexy. I got a bit pissed that he was going to do that to such a beautiful body. But any way, Tousen-Sama asked Ichimaru-Sama if he was O.K. with that. Then Ichimaru-Sama said something scary in a nice way and they went back and forth like that then Tousen-Sama and I left." Leif stopped for a minute to catch his breath and looked at Rena while she was processing what he had just told her.

"Rena-San! You're so cute when you're thinking!" Leif threw himself at her but was only punched away in the blink of an eye.

"Finish the story! Is that all? What about the human?"

"Well I asked Tousen-Sama why Lupi was doing that and he told me it was a diversion for Ulquiorra-Sama to apprehend a human girl. She supposedly has powers beyond most everyone here. "

"I see, thank you, Leif. I have to go now." Rena turned to head out of the suites and back to her room for a while. Leif wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there.

"Let me go. Stop it!" Rena struggled to get free while listening to Leif's usual pleas.

"Rena-San, please don't leave me, the love of your life, the apple of your eye, the cherry on your...

"Shoot to death Shin..." Ichimaru's door slid open and his care free voice rang through the hall. Rena threw Leif and herself down on the ground, expecting to nearly miss being hit.

"Aw that ain't right Re-Chan. I was tryin' ta save ya." Gin grinned, his hand still on the hilt of his zanpakto. He looked down at the two tangled bodies on the floor, beaming brightly at Leif. "Ya know it ain't good to play with other peoples things." He swiftly picked Rena up and led her back to his door.

"Re-Chan, I need ta talk to ya for a moment." He looked at Leif, who was still on the floor and chuckled, "Ya better get back ta Kaname before he realizes what ya been doin' in yer free time."

Rena's face turned bright red. "He hasn't been doing anything!"

"Now, now, we'll talk about that later, kitten." And with that, Gin opened his door and pulled Rena in by the wrist, leaving Leif in the hall to collect himself.

"Ichimaru-Sama?" Rena looked at him concerned. She didn't mean to be so transparent but it was quite a shock to see him like that this morning.

"Re-chan, ya ain't worried about me are ya?"

"Uh..." Rena scowled and looked away, her cheeks turning pink. "It's not like I want to be. But, who wouldn't be concerned after seeing you make such a face."

"Aw, well, that's because I was thinkin'. Ya know that necklace ya saw the other day?" Gin sat back down at his table and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, Ran-Chan's necklace."

"I over-heard that boy. The woman was Ran-Chan, it did shake me a bit, but if she ain't gotten no stronger than that, I can't do nothin' for her." Gin leaned back a bit and sighed.

"Is she your...uh..well..."

"Naw, it ain't like that. She was a childhood friend. She wasn't even my subordinate." Gin grinned and stood up. He walked across the room and opened his desk drawer.

"I left two people behind, I thought that if they did well without me it wouldn't be a bad thing. I hope _he_ is doing better." Gin pulled out a khaki colored armband and tossed it at Rena. Catching it in both hands, she looked at it curiously. It was embroidered with a black 3 and a symbol she didn't recognize.

"What is this?"

"That belongs ta the other one I left behind. He was my second in command. I want ya ta have it." Gin had shut the drawer and walked to the doorway. "Now, put that away. I need ya to accompany me. As ya already heard, we're gettin' a new guest." Rena tucked the armband into her pocket and followed Gin out of the room.


	10. Stirred and Disturbed

Rena stood beside and slightly behind Ichimaru in the throne room. They flanked Aizen on top of the huge platform in the back of the room. She waited patiently for the Human girl she had already heard about to enter. Footsteps echoed throughout the spacious room and soon a few select Espada and a girl with long red hair stepped into view. Rena searched the small gathering and her eyes widened as she saw Grimmjow standing in the back of the group. Gin looked at her out of the corner of his eye and chuckled at the face she made.

Aizen-sama had been exchanging words with the girl for a while, but Rena didn't even hear what was going on. All she could do was stare at Grimmjow. She hadn't seen him for almost a week, not nearly enough time to forget about him, but enough to dull the pain. She couldn't tear her eyes from him, he too looked in her direction every few minutes. A sentence Aizen spoke snapped Rena to coherency.

"Please Heal Grimmjow's left arm as a demonstration of your powers." Aizen sounded so natural saying it, as if there was something there to heal. Rena gasped loudly and she heard Gin laugh quietly beside her.

She watched the whole event unfold. She agreed at first with the wild rantings of Lupi. She was suffering inside. She wanted to scream at the filthy human, tell her to stay away from Grimmjow-Sama. She knew reacting in any way at all would not be good. She stood completely still, not even daring to breathe, digging her fingernails into her palms. Then, she noticed her former master's arm appearing right in front of everyone. The room had grown quiet and she started breathing again. She was in utter shock. She listened as Aizen explained the girl's unusual power. She watched in shock again as the girl healed Grimmjow's back, the thick scar covering his rank disintegrating into thin air.

Grimmjow turned to Lupi and shot a point blank Cero at him. Rena watched in slow motion as Grimmjow laughed manically. His laughter eased and he looked up to the platform catching Rena's eyes. She was horrified, horrified at the girl's power, horrified at his behavior, and horrified that he saw the fear in her eyes. Gin flashed a smirked at the wild man and swiftly threw his arm around Rena's waist. Before she knew what was happening she was being shunpoed down the corridor to his room.

He sat her gently onto the sofa and took the cushion beside her. The appalled expression on her face had not changed. Her mouth hung open and her eyebrows furrowed. She was shaking her head and looked like she didn't believe what had just happened. Gin once again threw his arm around her, pushing her head to his chest. They stayed in silence like that for a moment.

"There's just no way." Rena's voice quivered out, sounding weak. "There's no way that he could have done that."


	11. Letting Off Steam

_**A/N: Hello Hello! **_

_**Well I'm glad to see how many people liked the last chappies. **_

_**So As you all have guessed, **_

_**Yes, Grimmy can finally get Rena back. **_

_**But does he want her back or does she want to go back to him. **_

_**That will be addressed in a few chapters. (TeeHee sorry)**_

_**Time to thank my Wonderful Commenters:**_

_**Draco MalfoyGirl16**_

_**TurquisePL**_

_**ThierryMyst**_

_**MiyoSan**_

_**And new to the group**_

_**Vichy**_

_**Thanks so much for reading**_

_**Enjoy the next chappy!**_

Rena sat up and stretched her arms above her head before opening her eyes. She looked around bewildered before catching sight of her new master, seated at his desk. Memories from a few hours ago flooded back into her head as, she tried to stand up. The weight of them pushed her back down on the couch.

"If ya still ain't feelin' well, you can got back to yer room and get some more sleep." Ichimaru had turned around in his chair and was now smiling at the confused beauty. She wasn't felling well, she still felt shaken. The last thing she wanted to do, however, was sit in her room and dwell on what had happened that morning.

"No, I'm fine. Uh... sorry, you know, for this morning."

"That wasn't nothin'. You just know a different Grimmjow from the one we know."

Rena stood up and smoothed out the creases in her uniform. "You're right; He's not really like that."

"No, he _is_ really like that, darlin'. You just never seen the _other_ side of him. By lookin' at him back there, it looks like he didn't want ya to see him like that." Gin turned back around at his desk and continued writing.

Rena sat back down and began to think about what he had said. _"That's right. He even told me. He lives for fighting. He knows he's unfit to be with anyone. That's why even though he knew how I felt he always put a wall between us." _She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Ichimaru was crouched in front of her, his grinning face inches from her.

"Ya wanna have some fun, Re-Chan?"

Rena blushed and lowered her head. "That depends."

"It ain't nothin' ya can't handle, I just wanna check somethin' out." Gin stood back up and walked toward the door. Rena followed close behind, wondering what kind of trouble she was getting dragged into.

They trekked through the halls of Los Noches, hearing all the gossip surrounding the Lupi incident. Every time they passed a group of arrancar, the group would stop chatting and bow respectfully to Ichimaru. One group of females was overly respectful and overly transparent. Gin lingered for a moment to chat with them while Rena stopped a few steps behind.

"Good afternoon Ichimaru-Sama, It's rare to see you in _this_ hall. Is there anything I can help you with?" The blond "leader" of the group spoke in an enticing tone.

"Well now," Gin cupped his chin and smiled thoughtfully. "I _can_ think of a few things I need." He looked her up and down as she bit her lip in anticipation, her green eyes glowing with excitement. "But now that I got Rena-San, I don't really need no one else." He patted the blond on the head as he moved down the hall. The blond glared at Rena in passing.

Rena caught up to Gin in a few steps and smirked at him. "Was _that_ the fun you wanted to have, disappointing your fans?"

Gin let out a chuckle. "That _was_ fun, but it ain't what I had in mind."

"Well at any rate, I feel like you insinuated something false back there." Rena grumbled in disapproval.

"Ah, we're here." Gin ignored her complaint and stopped short of a large door. Rena had noticed the door before but had no clue as to what was in there. Gin said a foreign incantation and the door slid open.

Behind the door was a spacious room, empty except for some targets lining the west wall. The ceiling was unbelievably high and their footsteps echoed as they walked in. Gin said another incantation and the door slid shut.

"What are we doing here, training?" She knew it had to be something like that for this type of room.

"Well, I like ta call it lettin' off some steam." Gin grinned brightly as he stretched out his slender hand and demolished a target without even looking at it. "That was kido. Try usin' a cero."

Rena focused on the target and thrust her palm out at it. The ball of light grew and she released it with little effort. It didn't do as much destruction as Gin's but she was pleased with the outcome.

Gin chuckled and finished her target off in the same breath. "That ain't all ya can do, is it darlin'?"

Rena's cheeks reddened and she thrust her palm out to the next target in line the cero grew bigger and quicker than the last one and thoroughly trashed the target, scattering splinters of it across the open floor.

"That's what I expected. Yer one that relies on emotion, but that ain't good. It'll cause ya to lose yer head and lose a fight."

Rena scoffed. "Well I don't fight anyway. It doesn't really matter if I'm weak does it?"

"Well, the problem is, ya ain't weak. Ya just don't have control." Ichimaru flashed down the entire length of the floor and back before Rena could even get the breath to retort. "How, fast are ya?"

She did the same in just as quick time as Gin did although it clearly took more effort. "As fast as you." She said a little out of breath. "Now are we in a pissing contest? Because you know you will win." She was aggravated that he was pointing out her weakness at such a time.

"I wanna train ya, kitten. I was thinkin', ya need ta know how ta defend yourself."

"Why?"

"'Cause yer the closest person to me. Bringin' that girl here changes everything, we're probably gonna' have invaders. Even if they don't go that far we're still gonna be in a war at some point. I'll always protect ya when I can, but there's gonna be times when I ain't around."

Gin was serious and Rena almost laughed. She was skeptical that she would ever have to use this training and that she could even do it right. She believed she was weak. Her number was 21, but non-Espada arrancar were numbered by order of birth so she didn't even know for sure where she was ranked. She figured it would be one of the lowest.

"I guess I'm in your capable hands then."


	12. Night Time Conversations

Rena collapsed in her bed. She had eaten showered and didn't have any energy left. Gin had trained her so hard that her whole body was sore. He just started off with the basics; she didn't even get to use her resurrection. She had only used it once, just to show Aizen-Sama, and she was actually looking forward to doing it again. She lay still for a moment to ponder why Ichimaru was driving her to become stronger. A thought popped into her head. _"Ran-Chan." _Was it because he saw her about to die that morning? It _had_ shaken him. There was no question that he wanted her to be stronger than that, he had said so himself. She wondered if, now that she was his subordinate, he wanted to make sure she would be alright if he left. Did that also mean he was planning on betraying Aizen-Sama in the end? The questions swirled in her head. She suddenly grew a nervous energy that would not allow her to sleep. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

She jumped up and started back toward the three suites. She still had not let herself fully trust him. Even after the time they had spent together she still remembered his threats, his unwanted advances. Was he the lecherous snake that had once promised to force his self on her, or was he the man she had gotten to know more in the past week. Was he just fronting to her like he did to his past subordinates of soul society? Was he trying to be honest with her through clues and hoping she would figure it out? Could she trust him, or not?

She finally reached his door and flung it open without even knocking. Ichimaru was walking out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water was dripping from his silver hair and running down his pale chest. A look of shock crossed his features for a split second before the usual calm smile spread across his lips.

"Did ya have a nightmare?" Gin asked in his politely teasing tone.

Rena forgot how to speak for a moment. She certainly didn't expect to walk into this. She regained her composure and forged ahead with her motive.

"I have a few questions."

"Do ya mind if I finish getting dressed." Gin smiled and walked to the door pausing for a moment to look at the edgy numero. "Or I could stay like this... if ya prefer."

"That's what I am worried about! When you say those things are you serious or are you joking? Do you respect me or are you still planning on forcing yourself on me? And _why_ do you want me to be stronger? Are you planning on leaving?" Rena hadn't expected herself to blurt it all out like that but she couldn't hold it in. She felt frantic. "How am I supposed to know who is the real you and who is the fake you."

Gin hadn't moved from the doorway. His smile was gone and a look of concern crossed his features. "I ain't sure what that means darlin'. I am serious 'bout ya, though. I know ya don't trust me, and I'm alright with that. It's my fault fer teasing ya too much. I'll earn yer trust, and I ain't gonna do ya wrong. I wanna make sure yer safe, _that's_ why I'm trainin' ya." Gin grinned and walked into his room, leaving Rena to process what he said.

Rena slumped down on the couch. She felt a little foolish at her outburst, but she had to know. He was still the same creepy, seemingly evil man to everyone else. But with her that had changed. It confused her so much. She still wasn't convinced he wasn't going to abandon them all. Gin returned wearing pants and sat on the couch beside her.

Rena searched his face, her eyes traced over his features. "Ichimaru-Sama, why are you here with Aizen-Sama? Are you going to be disloyal to him?" He voice was soft and not really accusing anymore.

Gin's grin grew a little and he stood up and grabbed his cup of tea off of the table. He took a long sip, seeming to contemplate the question. "Well now, I guess 'cause its fun. He kinda took me under his wing when I was a much younger soul, and there ain't been a dull moment since. I will tell ya somethin', Aizen already knows how I am, he knows I serve my own interests. If the deal we have ain't workin' ta my advantage anymore I ain't gonna stick around. But ya ain't gotta worry 'bout that, kitten. You are one of my interests; if that time ever comes I'll gladly take ya with me. I guess ya could say yer the only person that can trust me." Gin had sat back down beside her. He cupped the side of her face and gently placed a kiss on top of her head.

Rena felt relaxed she didn't even tense as he placed the hand, that was cupping her face seconds earlier, on her shoulder. His words had softened her; she had always kind of thought his infatuation with her was superficial, that she was more like a trophy. She had never considered for a moment that his feelings ran deeper than that. She looked at him for a moment. A perplexed look crossed her features and she opened her mouth to speak. She abruptly shut it and looked down.

"Did my answer offend ya, kitten?" He didn't remove his hand but he scooted a little further away.

"So you aren't just a perverted creep?"

Gin laughed and grinned. "Well, I never said I wasn't a pervert or a creep. I probably ain't the best man ta get involved with. But I ain't gonna treat ya bad, and I'll make sure ya have fun and enjoy yerself if ya stick by me."

Rena laughed. "Well that is something to think about. The truth doesn't seem to bother me the way you put it."

"Ya know I been thinkin' about it. I want ya ta have a choice. I know it bothers ya, not bein' able to decide things for yerself. So if ya don't wanna be my second you can walk away."

She thought about it for a moment. He really was genuine in his own way. She wanted to continue serving him. She wanted him to help her get stronger. And when she thought about it, aside from two times, she did have fun with him. Even when he used to sneak up on her in the halls or play pranks on her and Grimmjow, she had fun getting fired up the way he caused her to. She realized, also, that Grimmjow was now healed. She wondered, could she give up on that hope? Of course, she had been frightened that morning of him, but she still had feelings for him. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. Was it possible that she still wanted to serve Grimmjow? Would that be a better option? She tried to picture going back to him, tried to visualize herself serving him again. All she could see was Gin.

"Ichimaru-Sama, I want to continue with you. I can't promise a physical or romantic relationship, but I don't want to serve any one else. Honestly, I am glad to know that you've thought about my feelings. Thank you for that."

As Rena spoke she stood up and headed toward the door, she turned around and smiled at Gin with a new sense of who he was. "I am pleased with the way things are going, so please continue to be yourself around me."

**Next chapters Preview:**

"Ohayo, Loli-San. What can I do for you?"

"Ohayo, Grimmjow-Sama Number 6 Espada has requested to meet with you at once."

Rena's eyes grew wide. She instantly broke out in a cold sweat.

**To be contiued.**


	13. The Confrontation

_**A/N: Once again it's update time. I'm glad to see people like Leif.**_

_**In my head he is like that very cute guy-friend that seems like he wants to hook up but you just can't go there because he's a friend and that would be weird**_

_**you know what I mean? **_

_**Anyway Grim/Rena confrontation in this next chapter. And a bit of Grim steaminess too! Oh I am a huge Gin fan but Grimmy's got such a sinful body. LOL**_

_**It be nice to run my hands down those fabulous abs and...O.K. I need to stop right there.**_

_**Sorry if you haven't noticed I'm a bit hyper today.**_

_**Back to the point**_

_**The big question is answered in this chapter. I know it's only halfway through but there is more to this story after the Grim/Rena Grim/Gin question.**_

_**I'm posting two again The second one deals with Rena's resurrection form. **_

_**Time to Thank My Awesome peeps who keep me posting this story.**_

_**Thanks To**_

_**ThierryMyst**_

_**Vichy**_

_**MiyoSan**_

_**DearDesolate**_

_**Yuki Hikari**_

_**Madara74**_

_**Cherry-Blossoms-xx**_

Rena woke up with a small smile on her face. She had been charmed completely by Gin. He was honest to her and even though he didn't claim to be an honorable man the fact that he didn't hide who he was from her, that he promised to be true to her, made him more admirable in her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. A knock at the door caused her to jump before getting up to answer it.

She slid the door open to find a small female, who she knew as Loli.

"Ohayo, Loli-San. What can I do for you?"

"Ohayo, Grimmjow-Sama Number 6 Espada has requested to meet with you at once."

Rena's eyes grew wide. She instantly broke out in a cold sweat. She couldn't see him. She knew that she couldn't look at him with the same eyes she had before. She saw a side of him that he never meant for her to see. He had shielded her from that. But once she was assigned to Ichimaru she was thrown into a world that had different rules. She had already heard conversations and saw events that she would have never seen under Grimmjow. She was no longer the innocent woman who once served and worshiped him so devotedly.

"I can't. I have to serve Ichimaru-Sama today." She said after a short pause. She tried to hide the panic in her voice but it was evident on her face. The dark haired arrancar looked annoyed.

"I delivered the message. What you decide on your own isn't my concern." She walked back in the direction of the three suits.

Rena walked back into her room and hurriedly got dressed. She sonidoed as fast as she could to the three suits. She didn't want to run into Grimmjow or any other numero's who had messages for her. She reached Ichimaru's suite and slid the door open. As usual, he was waiting for her at his table, smiling and sipping a cup of tea.

"I knew ya'd come here first." Gin stood up and fastened his zanpakto to his waist. "But ya know, kitten, this is somethin' yer gonna have ta handle."

Rena looked at the ground. She didn't want to handle it. Things were starting to go good for her. "You've already heard?"

"'Course I have. I already told ya, I know most everything that goes on 'round here." He grinned and walked to the door placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her with him. "Now, let's get this over with. I ain't gonna get mad on whatever happens. But ya already know who you're gonna choose, don't ya?" He grinned and for a moment Rena wondered who he thought she was going to pick.

The walk to Grimmjow's room seemed long. Rena kept glancing sideways at Gin. His usual mask was on, wide grin, casual gait of his walk, hands resting on the hilt of his Zanpakto. He seemed completely confident. But the way he had pointed out that she already knew who she was going to pick bothered her. She had begun to notice the small differences of his speech, and it seemed like he thought she was going to leave his side and join up with Grimmjow once again.

They were only a few seconds away from Grimmjow's old room before Rena stopped. "Ichimaru-Sama I ..."

"I'll be outside the door. If ya need me call." He interrupted. She didn't bother finishing her sentence. She knew he didn't want to hear it in that setting. He wanted to hear her say it in there.

"Yes, Ichimaru-Sama."

Rena knocked on the door lightly; half hoping he wouldn't be inside. The call to enter squashed her hope and she slid the door open and entered the familiar room.

"You wanted to see me Grimmjow-Sama?"

"I need you to clean this room out today. I want all of that bastard's shit outta here." He didn't look at her directly. He paced around the room. Looking at the various vases of flowers and sparkly things Lupi had placed around the room. He sniffed the air and let out a frustrated growl. "It smells in here!"

All nervousness melted away as she watched her former master behave in his usual masculine manner, the manner that had made her so fond of him. Rena covered her mouth and stifled a laugh. Grimmjow scowled at her. "What is it woman?"

"He really had unique tastes for an Espada. He wasn't at all like you." She giggled as she picked up a daisy and smelled it.

Grimmjow grinned and walked over to her. "I'll be back in a few hours. Have that pussy's shit outta here when I get back.

"Sorry, Grimmjow-Sama, I can't do that." She said confidently.

He flashed a dark look at her and grabbed the top of her head. Leaning in close to her face, he asked through clenched teeth "What?"

Rena remained calm she knew he couldn't hurt her, not with her "Guardian" outside the door.

"Ichimaru-Sama is training me all day today. I do regret that I can't help you when you need me, but I serve Ichimaru-Sama now, and in a way he serves me as well." Rena didn't have to choose her words wisely they flowed out with great ease.

Grimmjow released her and walked across the room. "And you're O.K. with that?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I am."

"I see, that smirk on his face did mean that." He mused to himself. Rena didn't quite follow what he was saying. But she felt a little uncomfortable.

Grimmjow turned and simpered at the numero. "I hope he satisfies the needs I didn't."

"What?!" She knew, of course, what he was implying. It was almost as if the roles of Gin and Grimmjow had completely reversed now. Grimmjow was provoking her as Gin once had. Gin was her master who wouldn't interfere with their squabble. Although, the situation was a bit different. If she called out to Gin at that particular moment, he would be right there at her side. A thought entered her mind.

"_Have my feelings reversed as well?"_

She shook her head and tried not to think about that just yet. She scowled at Grimmjow for taking such a cheap shot at her.

"Can you not be civil to me? I didn't ask for things to be like this. It was just the course things took. If I'm not completely obsessed with you, you will treat me as trash?"

"Don't act naive. There's no way you've forgotten your feelings so fast." Grimmjow scoffed.

Rena's anger grew. His arrogance had her temper at it's boiling point. She crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eye. "I haven't _forgotten_ those feelings. They just don't exist anymore." She said acidic.

Grimmjow smirked again and flashed back across the room, so close now that his lips almost touched hers before he stopped. Rena's eyes grew wide, her breath hitched in her throat. His eyes smoldered, as he leaned in and ran his nose along her jaw line, his warm breath caressing her neck. Rena arched her back, her breath rushed out of her. Her hand moved on it's own to tangle in the back of his hair. He made a small trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulders, causing her to roll her head to one side. She heard his soft laughter. He had called her bluff. Her senses came back to her with such force that she pulled hard on his hair.

Grimmjow stepped back with a pleased look. "You don't feel like that anymore, huh? Looks like you're body betrayed your words." He laughed and stepped a bit closer.

"Stop this now. You have no right." The words moved swiftly from her lips, sharp and bitter.

Grimmjow straightened and looked away. "_You_ don't have any rights. You're just a slave girl. Get out."

That was all it took for Rena's patience to run out. She stomped her foot so hard that the floor cracked beneath her. "How dare you. How dare you treat me that way, now. I went through so much because of you, because you wouldn't give me a chance. You made it sound like you were protecting me. But, now I know the truth. It is as it has always seemed. You only thought of me as a slave girl, not a comrade, not some one to walk beside you. All I ever did was chase after you, hoping you would recognize me as something, anything! Now I've finally stopped and you want to pull me back in. You saw how I suffered. Did you not? I am someone, I have an identity, and I have feelings. How dare you toy with my emotions! You are nothing more than a beast." She ran toward the door, face flushed and head swirling.

Grimmjow didn't try to stop her. He didn't want to carry on his selfish game anymore. He watched her leave and knew she was right. He shouldn't have expected her to want him after he had already told her he didn't want her, that he had nothing to offer her. He just couldn't stand the thought of her giving all of that devotion, that admiration which once belonged to him, to anyone else. It _was_ something a beast would do, to try and capture her feelings again even though he knew he couldn't return them, knew she would suffer because of them.

Rena rushed out the door and blew right by Gin. She sonidoed all the way to the practice room that Gin had taken her to before. She hadn't even realized she didn't know the incantation to open it until she was standing in front of it. She leaned her back against the door and slid down, sitting with her face in her hands.

A minute later a familiar voice made her raise her head.

"Ya sure are fast when you're angry. I couldn't even keep up. That's Re-Chan's temper for ya."

"Can you train me now?" She stood up ready to release some of the steam that had built up. "I want to go all out today. When I leave here I want to feel half dead."

"I never took ya fer the masochistic type." Gin grinned and opened the door. "But if that's how ya want it..."


	14. Resurection

Rena reached Gin's door, ready to open it when she saw the note. It was scripted beautifully and addressed to her.

_Rena,_

_Come to the Espada meeting room _

_once you receive this._

_Gin_

She new something had to be up. For them to use that room was rare and she herself had never even been inside. When she reached the room Gin was waiting for her at the door.

"Ichimaru-Sama, has something happened?"

"Things have gotten a little more interestin', that's all. It ain't nothin' for ya ta worry about though." Gin grinned and patted the top of her head.

They met up with Aizen and Tousen in the hall. Aizen smiled at her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Rena's cheeks reddened.

"Rena-san, I didn't expect for you to be joining us." His velvety voice and smiling eyes instantly made Rena feel happy.

"If it is all right with you, Azein-Sama." Rena bowed slightly and smiled.

"Would you make some tea for the meeting." Aizen asked in a voice that would make anyone say yes.

"Of course, Aizen-Sama." Rena bowed and headed back down the hall.

Rena had served the tea to the Espadas and took to a corner in the back of the room so as not to be in the way. She listened carefully as Aizen described the invaders, as he told of the three along with the human captive invading soul society and fighting as equals against captains. She felt the tension in the room as different Espadas began to bicker with one another. And her heart nearly stopped as she saw Grimmjow tear off for the door with that dark look in his eyes.

Every second that ticked by during that time seemed like an eternity, those few seconds that Aizen had crushed Grimmjow with reiatsu. She _had_ been angry with him but she still couldn't stand to see him in pain like that. She clenched her teeth so hard that her whole head hurt, silently trying to will Aizen to stop. When it finally let up she looked across the room at Gin. He was smiling as usual but not at her, at Grimmjow. She felt pity for him, for the way that he was just as much a slave as she, although she did seem to have a bit more freedom these days. She looked at the floor until the meeting was over, not able to look at Gin nor Grimmjow, nor even Aizen. She knew that this was the nature of things there but she still felt uncomfortable.

After all the Espada filed out, she slowly walked toward Gin, bowing slightly at Aizen and Tousen as she passed. Gin placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the door. Once outside she let out a soft sigh and relaxed a little. The atmosphere in there was something she wasn't really used to, something that was hard for her to be around.

"Re-chan, don't let it bother ya. He needed ta be warned. It ain't gonna be good for no one if he moves on his own and gets killed." Gin turned toward her as they walked and beamed brightly, as if trying to smile all of her feelings away.

"It just didn't seem right." She said softly.

"Ya wanna train again today?" Gin changed subjects.

Rena had forgotten she was actually looking forward to training again today. She knew he was just trying to shut her up about the Grimmjow incident but she really did want to train.

"I'm ready if you are. I can't believe how strong I have gotten in only two days of training with you." She smiled gratefully at him.

Gin chuckled "Ya already were that strong, kitten. Ya just ain't never tried. But today I ain't gonna hold back on ya. Ya gotta focus more. These intruders probably ain't gonna get anywhere near ya, but I wanna make sure ya can defend yourself if they do. They _are_ strong."

They reached the room and disappeared inside. Rena wasn't sure if she could go all out. She really didn't want to hurt Gin. She knew he was much stronger than her, but she still wasn't sure how powerful she could be. She contemplated whether or not she should hold back, when a flash of blue light whizzed so close past her face that it singed part of her hair.

"What the hell!" She was instantly pissed. "You could've killed me."

Gin grinned evilly and raised his hand again. "I won't be tryin' ta miss this time darlin'. Keep yer temper though, remember what it could cost ya if ya loose it." He then unleashed a second attack that Rena just narrowly dodged in time.

She growled in response. "If that's how you want it." Then with a swift flick of her writs she hurled a cero straight at him. "I won't hold back."

They continued fighting, progressing naturally into the different stages. It was as it would have happened in a real battle, neither one of them holding back. She matched him blow for blow in hand to hand, she may have been even a little better than he was. The sword play was what Rena lacked in. She was covered in small cuts from dodging Shinsu over and over, her stubborn pride not allowing her to resurrect. Gin had sliced up her arm deeply and took another swing at her. She blocked and now their blades were locked, their faces inches from each other.

"How long are ya gonna keep up like this, darlin'?" His voice was carefree and polite as always but Rena could tell he was irritated, could tell he was ready to move on to the next level.

"As long as I want." She roared, using all of her strength to force him backward.

"It's just as well, if ya changed right now it still ain't gonna make much difference."

Rena smirked. "Now, you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Gin shot Shinsu out again, Rena barely dodged, the blade making a shallow cut on her cheek. She smiled.

"You want to see it. I get it. It's a little flashy, even if it's not that special." In one swift movement she sliced her palm open with her own blade, and then slammed the tip of her sword into the ground. Placing the bloody palm on the crystal ball at the end of the hilt she called out for her resurrection.

"Protect, Hayashi No Megami (Goddess of the Forest)." Her zanpakto grew roots and a huge tree began to grow. The tree served as a throne for her new body, now completely green aside for her face. Delicate vines adorned her body wrapping around her arms legs and torso. Darker Green leaves covered her breasts and a huge one of the same color wrapped around her waist, serving as a skirt. The small fragment of hollow mask that previously sat on the right side of her forehead now had wrapped itself around the top of her head, as if it were a crown. In her hand she held a long scepter made of thick, entwined vines covered in thorns. Little spheres of light danced around the goddess atop her tree throne.

Gin stood in awe for a moment. He was truly taken aback. It was the first time Rena had seen him this way, the man who is unflappable and so quick with his tongue. She let out a throaty laugh that sounded like many voices laughing at once. In the same multi-toned voice she teased Gin.

"Had I known this was going to be your reaction I would've done it a long time ago."

"It is quite showy, darlin. But how ya gonna fight like that? Or were ya planning on seducing me ta death."

Rena smirked and began to explain a little. "As you can see, I'm not that good with a sword. It's hard for me to defend and attack at the same time. I don't care for the close range fighting at all. With this form I can defend and attack almost simultaneously." With that said, the thorny scepter grew and shot out straight at Gin, in much the same way Shinsu moved. Gin dodged but not all the way and the thorns sliced through the side of his arm tearing the flesh as it retracted back to its normal size.

Gin grinned and let out a low whistle. "Dangerous. But I wanna see this defense ya talked about." He then shot Shinsu as fast as he could aiming straight for Rena's chest. Rena flicked her hand upward and vines grew from the ground forming a shield in front of her. Shinsu couldn't break through but the tip did cut into it. The vines retracted on their own and Rena sat on her throne looking down at Gin.

"Well, that is pretty impressive. But, it looks like ya can only hold the shield for a few seconds before it goes back on it's own. What if yer enemy can fire off a second attack before ya can get it up again?"

"I haven't trained with it so I'm not sure. But these aren't my only techniques in this state. The orbs of light serve a purpose as well. I just can't fully manage it all yet. "

"Well, now, That's somethin' we're gonna have ta work on."


	15. A New Home

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.**_

_**We went on vacation.**_

_**But here are the next two chappies.**_

_**Special thanks to my awesome reviewers**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Vichy**_

_**Cherry-Blossoms-xx**_

_**ThierryMyst**_

_**MiyoSan**_

_**TuquisePL**_

_**and another new comer**_

_**My Class **_

Rena and Gin sat in his quarters and patched each other up. They had trained all day and were beaten up pretty badly. Most of Rena's wounds healed when she used her resurrection form, but gin still had the gash she had put into his arm with her vines. She was wrapping it up tightly with bandages when she began to feel guilty for causing such a wound.

"Ichimaru-Sama, does it hurt very badly?" Rena's voice was soft and a bit melancholy.

Gin chuckled and grinned at her. "This ain't nothin' darlin. I'll be healed by tomorrow." Rena bit her lip and finished covering it.

"Maybe I should train on my own from now on." Rena wrung her hands.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Ya ain't really gonna _be_ on yer own from now on."

"What? Why?"

"Kitten, I'm afraid yer far too important to me now. I ain't about ta risk ya runnin' into trouble." Gin stood up and motioned Rena to follow. He led her into his bedroom, the first time she had ever been in it.

Rena was surprised to see how girly it was. The bed had four white pillars and white fabric was strung from them. The comforter was fluffy and the whole top half of the bed was covered in different-sized, white pillows. On the night stand were candles and a hairbrush and a vase of white lilies.

"Do ya like it?" Gin grinned and sat down on the comfy looking bed.

Rena cleared her throat. "Uh, well it's not what I would expect your room to look like but it's quite beautiful."

Gin chuckled and stood up. "Ya ain't quite right, darlin'. This is your room now; I had Farren decorate it for ya while we was trainin'."

"Oh," Rena began to stammer a little. "But where are you... I mean we can't... I don't think..."

Gin let out a real laugh and walked towards the door. "I'll be out a lot in the next couple of days. I'll sleep on the couch when I get in." He paused briefly in the door way and gave Rena a serious look. "You're ta stay in my suite. I don't want ya stayin' in your room alone. And ya ain't allowed ta go wanderin' off by yourself either." Gin's authoritative tone was even scarier than his polite tone.

"And what if I refuse these restrictions?" Rena knew full well she couldn't but she was interested in what Gin would do. He was being very possessive.

"_You_ know what happens ta Fraccion who disobey." Gin stated, eerily cheerful.

"Right, then I guess I can't refuse." Rena winked and threw herself down on the bed. She let out a low sigh. "This is _the_ _most_ comfortable thing I have ever laid on."

"If ya look in the closet I got ya some things ta wear at night. You can use the bath first, I'll be doing some work at my desk." Gin left, closing the door behind him.

Rena lay on the bed for a while and thought about how the dynamic of their love/hate relationship had changed. It seemed to be going more and more towards love. "_No! Not love. Deep like." _She thought to herself a bit panicky. She began to think about how well Gin treated her, and how he treated everyone else. It was very different. He was the same frighteningly powerful man to everyone else, but they didn't know how good of a person he could be. They would never know, because there was only one person he would ever treat that well. There was only one person he would never betray, one person that even if he were to leave Aizen he would not leave them. No one else could ever trust him the way she could.

Rena stood up and walked to the closet. She was ready for a warm bath and a good night's sleep. She slid open the door and gasped. Inside the closet were racks of clothes. There weren't just nighties there were gowns, suits, jeans, shoes, everything. Rena had never even seen most of these styles of clothing. She basically had seen the uniforms of Hueco Mundo, Shinigami, and the clothing the human wore when she first arrived. She didn't even know which ones the night clothes were.

"Uh...Ichimaru-Sama...What am I supposed to wear?" Rena called a bit flustered.

Gin appeared and casually leaned against the doorway. "Ya don't mean ta tell me that outta all them clothes ya can't find anything ya like." Gin frowned and walked over to the closet looking inside.

"No, that's not it. It's just I've never even seen clothes like this. These surely aren't all night clothes." Rena was confused.

Gin chuckled and picked up a hanger, handing it to Rena. "The night clothes are all on this rack." He smirked at the raven haired beauty as she looked it over.

She blushed and felt the silky material. There wasn't much to the short, strappy blue night dress. "I thought you didn't like revealing clothing. Were did you get all of this?"

"I told the Arrancar that makes the uniforms what to make and had her bring them up. And it's _different_ if yer sleepin' in them, kitten." Gin grinned and hoped she wouldn't realize the more revealing articles till later.

"There's so much, how long are you planning on keeping me here?" She looked back in the closet and picked up two more nighties off of the first rack. These were way skimpier than the first and one of them looked like a few pieces of string. She held the string up to look at it and glared at Ichimaru.

He raised a hand sheepishly to the back of his head and smiled. She thrust the hanger at him and gave him a threatening look.

"Damn it, Gin... Uh." She froze. Gin had a look of shock just as bad as hers. She began to back up till her legs hit the bed, causing her to sit on it. "I mean, Ichimaru-Sama. How rude of me, I'm sorry..."

"Say it again." Gin whispered. He had flashed right in front of her, crouching down, touching his forehead to hers.

"What? I..." She stammered trying to collect her thoughts, his ice blue eyes were fully open and making it quite difficult to think straight.

"Please."

Rena didn't even know what was happening until it was too late. She leaned in, eyes closing, lips parting and whispered. "Gin."

The kiss was long, not at all how she would have expected kissing Gin to be like, if she had ever let herself think about it. It was a true kiss, no barriers, not one of lust, or of urgency. A soft honest kiss shared between two people who loved each other.

Gin broke away first, quickly standing up. He walked to the door with out a word and stopped with his back to her.

"Sorry 'bout that Re-Chan, it's just been a long time since I heard a woman call me that." He left Rena in the room. She stared at the spot where he last stood, lightly touching her lips.


	16. A New Friend

Rena awoke with an electric shock. She jolted upright in bed. _"What was that about?" _She had dreams of him all night, of feelings she had been suppressing, of the things that would inevitably happen if she were to quit suppressing those feelings. She realized, she _had_ quit suppressing those feelings. That kiss that had happened, in her mind changed everything. She wondered, how would it be now? He had left right afterward and she didn't see him for the rest of the night. She didn't know what she was in for, what _they_ were in for. She rolled out of bed and dressed in her usual uniform. She looked in the mirror and made sure she still looked the same. _"Idiot, why would you look any different?" _She was nervous to open the door. Would he be there? Would he be different towards her? She reached an uncertain hand out and slid the door open.

Gin was sitting at his table, smiling and waiting for her. Just like always, nothing had seemed unusual. Rena breathed a little easier.

"Ohayo, Ichimaru-Sama."

"Did ya sleep well?" Gin grinned and stood up.

"Yes, the bed is very comfortable, thank you." Rena bowed. "What are we doing today?"

Gin stood up and crossed the room. "I gotta few things ta take care of on my own. But after that I want ya ta train more."

Rena smiled, nothing different at all. She sat on the chair and looked up at Gin. "I have to stay here while you're gone?"

"Sorry darlin, but ya can't go out on yer own." Gin walked past her and patted her head. "I'll be back soon."

Rena watched his back as he disappeared from the room. She didn't quite know what she should do. She sat there for a moment in solitude and began to think about the kiss. She couldn't control the emotion that overtook her when she thought about it, the unfamiliar feeling. Her whole body felt warm, but not like when she gets angry, her stomach felt weird, but not like when she was hungry. She had the light headed feeling that she used to get around Grimmjow, that one at least was familiar. She was still a hollow, a creature that was far less human than a Shinigami, a creature who really shouldn't be able to feel like this. She wondered if this was what loving someone felt like. She had known about different emotions, emotions she thought she couldn't feel, but she had no clue that they felt like this. _"Maybe we are more akin to the Shinigami than we thought."_

She began to wonder if Gin felt the same way. She knew how he felt. But why did it seem that the kiss hadn't meant that much to him? Why did he leave straight afterwards? Why did he act as though it hadn't happened? She suddenly felt anxious. Did he not enjoy it as she had? Should she ask about it? She had never been taught etiquette on _this_ subject. She could only rely on her gut instinct for this. This was not what she was intended for.

She had to stop thinking about it, had to find a distraction. She knew she couldn't sit in that empty room and dwell all day. So she decided to try on some of the clothing Gin had gotten her. She slipped into the room and slid the closet open. Her eyes scanned the rack of colorful clothing, searching for the most appealing things. She started taking hangers off and throwing them onto her bed. She looked at all the different types of shoes and picked some of the less threatening pairs out, deciding against anything with lots of straps and buckles or that looked like a spike was coming out of the back of them. She had never seen anything like those and wondered if one could actually walk in them.

Rena had gone through all of the outfits she had picked and was ready to try on the last one, her favorite one. It was a burgundy and gold, traditional style Kimono. She had everything on but was having trouble tying the Obi. She had been trying for a few minutes when she got frustrated. Feeling a familiar reiatsu coming up the hall, she ran to the door and slid it open, just in time to catch Leif passing by.

"RE-NA-SAN!!!" Leif yelled as he threw his arms around her neck. The short boy with blonde hair got dragged in instantly, much to his surprise. Once inside, he dropped his arms and stared at Rena with big blue eyes.

"Rena-San, is something wrong? You usually push me away." He looked her up and down, noticing her different clothing. "What are you wearing?"

"Uh... Does it look bad?" Rena blushed a little. She had thought it looked nice but she wasn't sure if this style suited her.

Leif smiled and looked away. "It looks good." His cheeks were red too.

"Then could you help me tie this?" She thrust the Obi out at him.

Leif laughed and took it gingerly from her hands. "So that's why you dragged me in here." He wrapped the material around her waist and began to tie the bow at the back. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while?" He asked while finishing the bow.

"Training and running around with Ichimaru-Sama. I stay here now." She stated as she walked to the couch and threw herself down.

Leif stared at her with a slight look of shock. "Oh... then..."

Rena realized what he thought and laughed. "It's just a precaution; you know what with the intruders and all. I'm not allowed to leave. He sleeps on the couch." She shot a sideways glance at him. "Pervert."

She tried not to let on to how right he really could be, if they continued staying in the same suite. She shook her head trying not to think about that.

"Aw, Rena-San I knew you weren't that kind of woman. That's why I love you." Leif bounded over to the couch and sat beside her. "You look really pretty like that." He leaned in close to her. She jumped up a smacked him in the back of the head.

"I know." She stated playfully. "Weren't you on your way somewhere?"

"I'm going to the human's room to give her a gift from Aizen-Sama." He stated happily.

"Wow, _your_ running an errand for Aizen-Sama? Doesn't Loli and Melanie usually do those things?" Rena asked.

"Aizen-Sama wants to keep them away from her. He doesn't want them causing any trouble." He walked toward the door and waved.

"Wait, Leif, Uh... Can I go with you? It's really boring in here." She was desperate to get out of that room; idle hands only gave her time to dwell.

"Won't you get in trouble? Ichimaru-Sama is amazingly scary. I don't want him impaling me for taking you out."

"Well, he only said I couldn't wander around by myself. I'll be with you so it should be O.K., right." Rena stood up and walked toward the door, she found it a bit hard to walk in the Kimono.

Leif laughed. "You're gonna go out like that?"

Rena playfully pushed him aside and walked into the hall. "I thought I looked pretty." Leif shrugged and followed her out.

They had finally reached the human girls room. Leif knocked on the door and was answered by a timid invitation. The room was nice, pretty much like an Espada's quarters, not at all what Rena expected a prisoner's room to look like. She followed Leif in further an introduced her self as Ichimaru-Sama's subordinate. The girl smiled weakly, introducing herself, her beautiful features were soured by sadness. The human was nice, but ill-at ease. She seemed as if any second she expected to be attacked. Rena instantly felt sorry for her.

"Inoue-San, I'm not here to hurt you. Leif has something for you." Rena looked at Leif prompting him to give the box to the stunning human. Leif handed the small box to the woman and turned toward the door. Rena didn't want to go back to that room and be alone for the rest of the morning, she looked at the girl and realized she would have to spend the morning alone as well.

"Leif, could we stay a while longer?" Rena looked down. "I know you have things to do. I know I'm not even supposed to be here, but ..." She was cut off by Leif's cheerful voice.

"Rena-San! You're so cute in that dress." He threw his arms out and leapt at her she duck and he went flying into the wall, like usual.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, Rena-San you gotta let me catch you sometimes. I know you don't want to go back there and rot, we'll stay longer." Leif got up and rubbed his back. Rena had hoped the forward boy hadn't scared the captive. She looked over ready to explain that he was always like that, and noticed something interesting. The human was smiling, no, laughing.

"Sorry, he's always like that." She smiled at Inoue.

"He reminds me of a boy in my class." The girl seemed a little more relaxed as she sat on her couch.

"Aren't you going to open your gift? I mean, a gift from Aizen-sama is pretty special." Rena eyed the box that the girl was holding.

"I don't want it." The girl's eyes darkened as she tossed it on the floor beside the couch. Rena and the boy both gasped at the same time. The box had landed right on top of a pile of identical boxes.

"You're a very interesting person, Inoue Orihime." Rena smiled. She could tell she was going to like this person.


	17. Tea Time

**A/N: New chappy! **

**I have been watching one piece**

**on **

**like a mad woman.**

**It's been severely cutting into**

**my time.**

**Sorry.**

**Time to thank the wonderful people that keep me posting**

**Thanks to:**

**MiyoSan**

**Vichy**

**Thierrmyst**

**TurquisePL**

**And**

**Yuki Hikari**

**You guys are **

**Awesomeness**

Rena and Gin slouched through the door. They had been locked in mock battle for three straight hours, and were exceptionally tired. Rena threw herself down on the couch and let out a low whistle.

"I'm beat! How do you think I did today Ichimaru-Sama?" She looked at him with child like eyes, a little girl seeking praise for her hard work.

Gin smiled at her and sat down. "Ya ain't bad Re-Chan. Ya didn't even get hurt today." He patted her head and winked.

"But you _were_ holding back on me, right?" She knew he had been. She had never even seen his Ban Kai. She looked down with a bit of shame.

"It don't matter. I'm going hard enough on ya ta raise yer skill. Why don't ya get in the bath and I'll have some tea brought up."

Rena raised an eyebrow "That's my job isn't it? You're going to have me spoiled, Ichimaru-Sama." She stood up and walked to the bedroom to fetch some clothing, pausing at the door.

"Ichimaru-Sama..."

She wanted to ask him about the kiss, wanted to know why he was acting as if it hadn't happened. She wanted to kiss him again. She hesitated and couldn't bring herself to ask, to even speak of it.

"How long ya gonna stand there with that look on yer face Re-Chan?" Gin was amused. "Ya ain't gonna ask me ta pick out yer clothes again, are ya?"

Rena glared at him. Of course, that _was_ a problem for her but she was more upset that he seemed to be denying the kiss ever happened. She was sure he could tell that she was acting different. She herself could tell that she was blushing every time they got close while training. She now was determined to get him to do it again. Then she knew that she would be able to tell if this was real. She knew what caused it the last time.

"As, if I'd let you give me string on a hanger, _Gin." _His name slid past her lips seductively. She tossed her hair and stepped into the room, expecting him to be in front of her any moment. He didn't appear. She stood in front of the huge closet and frowned. Her plan hadn't worked a bit.

Gin stood beside his table and smirked. When she called him by his first name and the manner she said it in, he knew what had been bothering her all day. It was actually not what he had thought at all. He had his reasons for not acknowledging what had gone on between them, but when she said his name like that he nearly flashed in front of her. Gin was a man known for his composure, known for being unshakable. He maintained his self-control quickly, and decided to see how far she would take it. He hadn't had a good game to play in a while. He didn't intend to lose after he remembered why he chose to ignore the kiss in the first place.

Rena picked out a pink see through thing that looked like it could have come out of Farren "The Lolita Girl's" closet. It had matching underwear and pink fur trim. She laughed to herself. It was definitely an outfit designed for seduction, much like most of the night clothes in the closet. Ichimaru's perverted side was working to her advantage tonight.

She strolled past the man sitting at his table, sipping tea. Her head was held high and she didn't even glance his way. She wanted to make sure she didn't give her upcoming surprise away. She walked into the bathroom and began to draw the bath.

The over sized tub was filled to the brim with hot water. She piled her long black hair into a bun on top of her head and slipped in. As she soaked all of the soreness out of her muscles she started to get worked up. She was a very competitive person and she felt like this was a game she couldn't lose. She mused at how much Gin had worn off on her; this was after all a game that he created. She knew that he hadn't missed her invitation, his first name. He was merely waiting it out until she could stand it no longer, until _she _made a move on _him._ She had grown used to the way he thought. She had watched him interact with others, the way he pushed them to rashness with little effort, the joy he took in winning a game of poise. This game had high stakes. She resolved herself to win.

Rena crossed the room with a slight smile. She tried not to, but the little fluttering in her stomach was making her giddy. She knew she looked good in the nightie that was now swinging in time with her hips. She kept her eyes fixed on Gin waiting to savor the reaction when he saw her.

Gin sat curled up on one end of the couch sipping a cup of tea and reading a book of some sort. He looked up as Rena sat in the chair across from him, his eyebrows rising so slightly that she didn't even notice. His heart thudded inside his chest. He silently cursed himself for having those outfits made. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"How was your bath, Re-Chan?" His ever polite voice bounced off the walls. He stuck his nose back into the book and decided not to look at her again, he knew if that happened he had a great chance of losing.

Rena stretched out in a feline manner. "Hmmm, it was _very _relaxing." She said, trying to sound seductive. She hadn't really had much practice at playing the vamp role.

Gin chuckled softly, catching the tone of her voice. With out looking up he motioned over to the table and chairs across the room.

"Your tea is on the table, Kitten. Ya better drink it while it's hot."

Rena smirked She hoped he would look up as she walked to the table to retrieve her tea. She swayed her hips gently, taking great care not to fall off of the death traps called shoes she was wearing. The maribou heels matched the outfit, and by the looks of her closet, Gin seemed to like this style.

Rena tried to gracefully grab the tea and spin back around at the same time. Before she even realized what had happened she was on the floor, surrounded by tea and porcelain. Gin was over in a flash, carefully picking her up by her elbows like she was light as a feather. He took her hand, still holding the handle of the white tea cup, and examined it. Rena pulled her hand back embarrassed.

"I'm fine. Something like that could never cut me." She sheepishly smiled at the concerned man. She knew she had lost, she could never recover from such a blunder. She kicked off the heels, the tortuous devices that caused her to loose her footing in the first place, and picked them up in one hand. Bowing politely she walked past Gin and headed for the small closet where the broom was kept.

"I'll clean this up right away."

"I'll help ya." Gin knelt down and began to pick up pieces of the tea cup.

Rena knelt beside him and took the pieces from his hand. "Go ahead and take your bath, Ichimaru-Sama." She was irritated that she hadn't been able to find out anything. She wanted to know if they were going to continue like it had never happened. The thought of that suddenly upset her and tears formed at the corners of her eyes, threatening to overflow any minute.

The tears didn't slip past Gin. He took her hands in one of his and wiped at the tears with the other. He looked at her and knew that _he _had lost. This was the real Rena. The woman whose emotions were ever ready on her face, who had a bad temper but a good heart. The woman who he felt so comfortable around, who he didn't have to hide from.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was more brief than the first, but held no less feeling. He stood up and walked towards the bath. Before he could reach it Rena had flashed in front of him.

"You aren't walking away this time." She said quietly holding her arms out in front of her to stop him. New tears were falling now, and she made no effort to hide them.

"I'm sorry Rena-San. I shouldn't have done that." Gin's voice was sincere and he looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"You _shouldn't_ have? O.K. Then, I guess I know. Have a good night Ichi..." She was cut off by the sound of Gin's usual voice.

"I don't exactly know why yer so upset, kitten."

Rena decided to be honest, no more games, no more seduction tactics.

"Why have you been acting as if we never kissed? And why do you walk away from me every time it happens?" Her voice was shaky and she didn't look at him as she spoke.

Gin lowered his head. "Cause I know ya don't want this. And I'm startin' ta think I might have made a mistake getting' ya involved with me."

"Well it's a fine time to start thinking that now!" Rena huffed and crossed her arms. "I _didn't _want this, but it happened just the same. Now, I don't want to go back to the way things were."

"Well are ya prepared ta die with me? Cause thats just one of the draw backs. Yer not safe with me Rena, ya need to think about that. Being someone close to me means you'll surely be targeted."

"I feel like we've already talked about this. You said you'd gladly take me with you. I said I'd follow. Does any of that ring a bell with you? I thought you were selfish why are you feeling guilty now, the damage is done. We're in way too deep for me to just be sent away. I would rather die along side you than walk this life without you."

Rena's words flew out with force and conviction. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was utterly impossible to understand. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted him to say but she wanted him to say something.

Gin grinned and put his slender hand on her shoulder. "Yer right. Sorry bout all that. If ya really want me that bad..."

Rena pushed him a little too hard. "Don't joke. Are we going to do this or aren't we?"

Gin dropped his hand and scooped her up in his arms looking at her with a devilish grin. "Oh, we _are g_oing to do this_, _darlin'." He carried her into the bath and slid the door shut behind him.


	18. Smiling in the End

_**A/N: New chappy. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. **_

_**But I'm having trouble with the ending.**_

_**It's written but I don't really care for it the way it is.**_

_**So last chapter Gin and Rena took things to the next level. XD**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Thanks to my awesome reviewers:**_

_**Strange but Happy**_

_**Vichy**_

_**ThierryMyst**_

_**Yuki Hikari**_

_**TurpuisePL**_

_**MiyoSan**_

_**AvyBby-Renya-of-Sweetness**_

Rena woke up and looked straight into the face Ichimaru Gin. Even in his sleep he was smiling. She couldn't believe he was in the same bed with her. Memories of the night before whirled around in her head as she stealthily slipped out of the bed and to the closet. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew about sex, but she didn't have a clue it would be like that, it would _feel_ like that. She was surprised at how many times and different ways they had done it in one night. He had once told her he had a wicked imagination and she knew, now, he wasn't lying. He did, however take great care in making sure she wasn't in pain. She never felt any pain but if she wasn't an arrancar and very flexible she probably would have.

She grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bath, where the memories had started. She took a last glance at the sleeping man before exiting the room. Once inside the over-sized tub she realized she was a bit sore, so she just let the warmth of the water work it's way through her muscles and soothe them. She piled her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and threw her uniform on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed a draft. In the same instant Gin's smiling face appeared behind her. His slender arms wrapped around her waist as he nuzzled his face in the side of her neck.

"Mornin' Re-Chan. Did ya sleep well?" Gin's care-free voice mumble into her neck.

"Yes, I was very tired actually and I slept like a rock." She teased, winking at him in the mirror.

"Well I'm glad ya enjoyed yourself, but I'm afraid I can't let ya do that to me again." He whispered in her ear.

A look of shock crossed Rena's features as she looked at the smiling face in the mirror. "What!? Why?"

"Well, ya see, Ya kept me up very early into the mornin' and it throws my whole day..."

Rena interrupted Gin with a kiss. Gin opened his eyes fully for a split second before closing them and grinning into the kiss.

"You scared me for a second Ichimaru-Sama." Rena said with a wink. Gin leaned against the door frame and watched her in the mirror as she took down her hair and ran a brush through the long raven strands, positioning her bangs just so.

"Ya look fine darlin'." Gin wrapped his arms around Rena's slight waist and pulled her back into him. A memory of him pulling her back into him from weeks before entered her mind and she grimaced at how badly she had treated him.

"What's wrong, kitten. Too early for something like this?" Gin rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why did you pursue me even though...I mean I really was..."

"It was fun." Gin smiled his mysterious smile and ghosted out of the room.

"Fun?" Rena mused in the mirror.

Rena walked, almost on air, into the living area where Gin sat sipping his tea. She sat at the table across from him and took a sip from her own cup, eying him over the brim. She fidgeted with her hands and looked up at him every few minutes. She smiled widely at him after finally catching his eye.

"Sorry Re-Chan but I ain't gonna be around today." Gin could guess what she was going to ask. "We can train more tomorrow if ya want." Gin swiftly got up and walked to the door, afraid if he had to endure her pouting he would give in and not take care of his business. He was a very selfish creature but When it came to her sometimes he couldn't help himself. Before he could reach out to open the door Rena had flashed in front of him. She smiled wickedly at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You weren't thinking of leaving without kissing me good-bye, were you?"

Gin smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "'Course not darlin'. Now, don't go out on yer own They have already gotten into Los Noches and are working their way here."

"Kay." Rena skipped over to her chair and plopped down looking satisfied. Gin paused at the door and looked at her before leaving.

"What?" Rena asked almost defensively.

"Ya seem a bit different today." Gin smiled and walked out of the room.

"_I am different, I'm happy." _Rena mused to herself as she sipped her tea. She waited a few minutes before opening the door. She knew any minute Leif would be by and she was hoping to tag along with him on an errand or two. She didn't want to stay at home all day and technically going out with Leif wouldn't constitute wandering the halls alone so she figured she was in the clear as long as she was with him. A few seconds later Leif walked by with his arms full of papers.

"Rena-San!" Leif nearly dropped half of the stack when he saw her but quickly recovered.

"Do you need some help, Leif?" Rena eyed the huge stack and held out her hands.

"Sure, I'm delivering these reports down to the triple digit Espada's. They all contain information on the intruders." He handed Rena a thick stack and started walking down the hall as she followed.

"Rena-San, you're so cute! You've been skipping behind me the whole way." Leif smiled at her as they reached the door to the wing holding the demoted Espadas.

"I just feel good today." Rena blushed a little and looked down.

Leif cocked his head to the side, letting the fringe of his golden hair cover an eye, before entering the long corridor. They walked side by side turning down another long hallway. The spiritual pressure was so heavy down the hall that Rena's knees began to buckle a bit. Leif grabbed her arm and steadied her, a look of concern crossing his boyishly charming features.

"Rena-San, maybe you better head back to your room. There seems to be a lot of fighting already. You don't even know how to use your release, do you." Leif said this out of concern, he didn't want any harm to befall his friend and he could feel how strong the opponents were.

A tinge of anger flashed in Rena's eye's. "I've trained a lot. I can handle myself."

Her pride was hurt. She felt like there was no way a mere shinigami or human could harm her, it was disgraceful to have Leif worry over her like that. She had been warned by Gin that they were strong but she thought he was just being over-protective.

"The strongest force I feel belongs to an arrancar, actually I only feel two arrancar. I don't feel any one else. It's probably just training." Rena forged ahead and left Leif to reassess the spirit pressure.

"You're right it _is_ two arrancar." He breathed a sigh of relief and caught up to her in a few steps.

They reached the door where the training was being held and Rena slid it open. Her eyes widened in horror. There _were_ two arrancar in there. They _were_ fighting each other. However, this was _no_ training session. These two, most certainly, _were_ trying to kill each other. The strangest and most shocking thing of all was that one of the arrancar, the strongest feeling of the two, was wearing shinigami robes. The pressure was so heavy, so fierce, that Rena fell to her knees before adjusting to it. She was terrified. Every fiber of her being told her to run, told her move quickly and not look back. She tried, but she couldn't even move. She couldn't tear her eyes from the scene. It only lasted for a split second. She saw the Black robed shinigami slice into the former Espada, Don Dorini, before his mask dissipated and he returned to a more human form. She gasped at the arrancar's final words.

"How regrettable."

Leif grabbed her around the waist and flashed them back down the hall. "What was that?" His eyes were wild with fear.

"We have to go." Rena's words came out calm. She was frightened but she was thinking so clearly now. She knew they had to get out of that wing, knew there was no opposing that strength for them.

"No, _you_ have to go. I cannot let him pass any further." Leif was composed now. His eyes glowered with determination.

"What are you saying? You saw how strong he was. Do you mean to die today?" Rena grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "He defeated Don Dorini."

"And I am stronger than Don Dorini, by far. He isn't even strong enough to be a fraccion." Leif smirked down the hall as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"I am stronger than he, as well. But I _know _I won't be able to fight on par with that Shinigami." Rena said frustrated.

"That is why you must go. I have to defeat that intruder. You are strong, but don't have skill. I am strong and have skill. You will go, I will stay. Rena-San, this is why I was created." Leif flashed by her and back down the hall.

Rena moved on instinct. She flashed in front of him. "No, I won't let you pass me."

They both felt a serge of pressure and Rena looked at Leif with Wide eyes.

"Don't worry, Rena-San. It appears I'm not needed after all. It's the Exiquias." Leif tucked his already drawn sword back into it's sheath and grabbed Rean's arm, tugging her back down the hall.

Rena scowled at the boy. "I can't believe you almost did that!" She spat out the words.

"Sorry, I'll take you back to your room. Please, Rena-San, Don't be mad at me." Leif wasn't himself at all, his words fell out softly and he wore a defeated expression.

"Are you remorseful that you didn't get to fight?"

"Yes, and that I made Rena-San angry." Leif smiled a regretful smile.

"I'll get over it. I can't be mad at such a pitiful face." Rena said softly.

They heard a loud crash behind them and both spun around at the same time. Leif threw Rena ten feet behind him and drew his sword in the same movement.

"He's coming, stay back." Leif said as he took his stance. The man raced toward them, holding a small arrancar. He skidded to a stop a few feet in front of Leif and sat the child down.

"Sorry, Shinigami, but this is where your intrusion ends." Leif smirked as he readied himself.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this." The Shinigami said softly as he drew his sword.

The Shinigami held his hand up and the same mask he wore before appeared. He charged at Leif and was blocked. Their swords locked, they skidded backwards all the way to Rena. She jumped out of the way, catching a glimpse of the mans yellow eyes.

"You're quite powerful. But, you won't be leaving this hall alive." Leif's left hand shot up with a cero already loaded. The orange haired Shinigami lunged backward and used an attack of his own to negate it. He said nothing as he charged again, the only sound was the soft whooshing of air as he flew towards Leif. Leif didn't even have time to react. He was on the floor before he knew what had happened. In the same swing Rena saw the sword coming at her. She had no time, her hand didn't even make it to the hilt of her sword before he slashed clean across her body.

Rena landed beside Leif, their faces a mere inches apart.

"Rena-San, I was careless. Forgive me." His voice came out dry, tears shining in the corners of his eyes. "Don't die."

Rena's own tears were falling to the crimson stained floor. "I can't promise that. But it is not your fault."

Leif's body started to dissipate. Rena's own body held it's form and she knew that she would live a little longer than him. She was glad that she could smile at her dear friend, that he would end his life with a kind look and not the face of the man that killed him.


	19. Punishment

_**A/N: Next chappy. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the last one**_

_**T-T poor Leif**_

_**Well this one starts with Gin's point of veiw**_

_**and the goes back to normal after the page break.**_

_**Time to thank my awesome reviewers**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**ThierryMyst**_

_**TurquisePL**_

_**strang but happy**_

_**KawaiiRiniBunny**_

_**Emerald Gaze**_

_**Control Room- Gin's p.o.v.**_

Gin had been spying on the fight with Don Dorini. He knew it wouldn't last long. The substitute shinigami, after all, was light-years ahead of the ex-Espada. He noticed the door opening during the end. Chuckling to himself, he wondered who would have the dumb luck to walk into that battle. Gin's eyes opened wider than they ever had. He saw the beautiful face of his new lover appear. He saw her sink to her knees an he saw the overwhelming fear in her eyes. In the blink of an eye, the only evidence left of Gin was the spinning chair he had been sitting in.

"Shit." He shunpoed his fastest steps. He gaged that he could be there in minutes if he used the special steps he had learned long ago. He hadn't had to use them in years but they came naturally to him and he was grateful. He hoped he would make it in time.

"_Rena, what were you doing in that place?" _He didn't know. His frantic thoughts swirled around in his head. He had finally lost his composure, had finally been broken. How long had it been? How long had it been since he felt this kind of fear, since he felt this out of control. The thought of that girl dying in that place made him want to scream. He reached the intersecting halls of the triple digits and the fraccion rooms. As he blurred past, he saw the fourth Espada descending the stairs toward the orange-haired Shinigami. He stopped for a split second, ready to fight, ready to kill. But there still was a chance that Rena had escaped. _"Surely she had enough sense to run as soon as she opened the door."_

Gin continued, his presence was never even known as he soundlessly flew down the corridor. He took the last turn to the point where he had seen Rena. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Tousen's fraccion disintegrating beside his own. He was there as the last of Leif spirited away in the air. He saw the tears flowing down Rena's smiling face.

Saying not a word Gin scooped Rena up and flashed back toward the intersection where he had seen Kurosaki Ichigo. He looked down at his black-haired love, her gray eyes glazed, the twinkle missing from them. Her lips moved and a soft apology came from them.

"Forgive me. Please... smile for me."

Gin plastered his fake smile on, he didn't have a genuine one to give. "Ya really need ta work on following orders, Re-Chan."

He flew past the area where he had last seen the Shinigami. It looked like a tornado had swept through. He didn't even stop, _that_ was never his destination to begin with. He stopped short of a door and slid it open, laying the unconscious girl on the floor gently.

"Rena-San!" Inoue's surprised voice cut through the silence. She saw the wound and instantly went to work. Gin crouched beside the two and waited for Rena's closed eyes to open. Only then, could he give her a genuine smile. Only then, would the torment in his heart subside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The healing only took a few minutes, but to Gin it seemed like an eternity. Rena's gray eyes fluttered a bit and opened. She first saw Gin and smiled. Her eyes moved over to Inoue and she smiled bigger.

"Thank you. It seems I'm putting you through some trouble, I'm sorry." Rena's soft words were sincere.

"It will only be a little longer." Inoue bit her lip. "Rena-San, who did this to you?"

"A Shinigami with orange hair and a mask."

A pained look crossed the healer's face. She looked away and spoke again. "I'm sorry. Kurosaki-Kun is a kind person, it looks like he took care not to make your wound fatal."

"Well, he didn't give Leif the same courtesy." Rena's bitter words came out before she realized them. "I'm sorry, I should not speak of your companion that way when you are being kind to me."

Inoue let a single tear slide down her cheek. "Leif-Kun?"

"He's dead." Tears flooded Rena's eyes as she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

The wound had closed completely. The only evidence of being cut was the diagonal rip across her jacket and shirt. Gin scooped Rena up in his arms once again and looked at Inoue with an intimidating grin. Inoue's eyes widened, taking in the expression of the dangerous man before her.

"Thanks, Hime-Chan. I'd like it if ya didn't mention this to anyone." Gin's polite voice filled the room, as carefree as chimes blowing in the wind.

"Of course, Ichimaru-Sama, if that is what you wish." Orihime bowed as her shaking voice proved she caught the underlying threat in his facade.

Gin flashed out of the room without another word, not even allowing Rena time to thank Inoue again. He flew so fast toward the suites that Rena became a bit scared of how much trouble she was in. They reached the suite and Gin put her down, letting her go in first.

"Gin, I'm sor..."

"Re-Chan, just what were ya doing in a place like that?"

"Helping Leif deliver reports. But..."

"And weren't ya told not ta go wanderin'?" Gin used the polite tone and smile he used on everyone else. Rena could feel his irritation but it wasn't evident. She only knew because he wasn't being himself, the Gin that he was when it was just the two of them.

"Yes , but you said not to go out _alone_. I wasn't alone so..."

"Did ya think _he_ would be able ta protect ya? He ain't even half as strong as you." Gin had turned his back on her and was now walking towards his desk where a stack of papers lay. He picked them up shuffling through them.

"How could you know that? I didn't think I would _need_ to be protected. We weren't going there with the intent to fight. I just didn't want to be stuck in this room all day while you carried on with your shady dealings." Rena's temper had started to rise, as it so often did. She was over the apologetic stage.

"Aww, now that ain't nice Re-Chan. Ya know, if yer good I'll waive yer punishment." Gin grinned as he slinked across the room toward her. Rena shuddered, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. This wasn't right. He was acting like he used to. He was being the Gin that made her sick, the Gin that scared her. Rena swallowed hard.

"P-Punishment! Why are you acting like that?"

"Fear can be quite powerful, kitten." Gin inched closer, backing Rena against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head and whispered in her ear. "If I gotta play the villain ta keep ya safe I will. But when I'm like this ya ain't gonna be too fond of me."

Rena's eyes narrowed, her heart beat slowed back down and she looked at the paper gin had clutched in one of his hands. She suspected it might have to do with her "punishment".

"What's that." She asked coolly.

"It's classified information. But I'm gonna let ya see it just so ya know how much danger ya were really in." Gin stepped back and walked to the couch, motioning for Rena to sit beside him. She took the chair across, guarded just as she had been the first day.

She held out her graceful hand accepting the sheet of paper. Her eyes moved over it and they slowly grew bigger and wider. She never knew such a list existed but now looking at it her heart began to race.

"Is this true? How can there be such a list? I wasn't even tested.

There's no way this is right. I would have known."

"Ah, so I see ya already grasped what it is. But it _is_ right. Yer former master didn't know to train ya. I guess cause you're a woman he didn't think of ya for battle, just for chores." Gin smirked.

Rena put her finger on her name, which was positioned beside the number two. She shook her head.

"Of course, that don't include the fraccion of the top three Espada. But, as ya can see by the ranking of the fraccion, you are number two. Yer more powerful than everyone but Tesla. Before yer comrades died goin' to the other side with Grimmjow, ya were even more powerful than them. Of course Grimmjow didn't know what he had. The point is, Rena-San, Even though yer that strong..."

"I couldn't even reach my sword. I couldn't touch him. He got me on the back draw, not even granting me a full swing." Rena looked down. "But I _did _ know how dangerous it was. I didn't want to fight him." Rena shook her head. She felt weak. She stood up and bowed gracefully. "If it's alright, I would like to lie down." She couldn't stand to be in that room any longer. She had so much swimming around in her head that she might faint if she had any more to think about.

"We still ain't discussed your punishment."

"What am I to you?" Rena spun around and the question was intense.

"Darlin', ya ain't really in a position to pick a fight right now."

"I know that. But am I just a subordinate or am I more? Because when you talk about things like punishment, I feel like nothing more than your slave."

"Well, ya _are_ my subordinate... and yer my lover too." Gin smiled and crossed the room.

"Which is foremost?" Rena looked at the man crossing the room towards her. She could tell there was no malice in his expression but she felt a little guarded as he moved closer to her.

Gin reached the spot where she stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled into the side of her neck and sighed. He stayed like that until her arms folded around his neck, her graceful fingers toying with his silky hair. She cleared her throat and asked again.

"So which was it?"

Gin raised his head slightly and kissed the side of her neck, nibbling until the ivory skin was pink. Rena rolled her head to one side enjoying Gin's skillful mouth. She pulled back a little and gave him a sly look.

"So... Was it your lover or..."

Gin interrupted Rena with a hungry kiss. Grinning into it he slyly snaked his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast. Rena smiled and pulled back yet again. Gin let out another sigh and walked to the bed room door.

"Ya ain't gonna let this continue till I say it are ya?" He paused at the doorway smiling at the beauty.

"Not a chance." Rena said as she followed him.

"Well it can't be helped, a man with a mind like mine. When I look at you my first thought is getting you in there." Gin motioned to the bedroom with his head. He grinned devilishly and picked Rena up in one quick swoop, throwing her over his shoulder. "So I guess the answer is lover."


	20. Waiting and Hoping

_**A/N: Wow, it has been far too long. **_

_**I have had this done for quite some time,**_

_**but I was kind of trying to wait it out **_

_**to see if the manga revealed **_

_**anything about Gin in the battle. **_

_**I like to keep my stories in line **_

_**with what happens in the manga/anime. **_

_**Unfortunately it is slow going in that dept. **_

_**So I decided to end on this chapter **_

_**and possibly a sequel **_

_**after we find out what happens to Gin.**_

_**It has been so much fun writing this and**_

_**seeing all the positive reactions **_

_**has really made me happy.**_

_**If I do sequel I'll post a preview on this story**_

_**to let everyone know.**_

_**So keep it on alert if you're interested.**_

_**Time to Thank the Reviewers:**_

_**ThierryMyst**_

_**TurquisePL**_

_**Strange but Happy**_

_**bunny201**_

_**Yuki Hikari**_

_**Emerald Gaze**_

_**Vichy**_

_**Chidori Shiori**_

_**radioactivehyena**_

_**Lady Skorpio**_

_**Also thanks to all the peeps that put this on alert **_

_**and fave story **_

_**and put me on fave author. **_

_**And put this in your C2. **_

_**As an aspiring author **_

_**you all truly do not not the joy you have given me.**_

Rena had an impossible afternoon. Gin left right after he told her, no showed her what she really was to him and she was stuck in their suite. She could feel massive reiatsu all around Los Noches. There were familiar ones and unfamiliar ones and every now and then one would disappear. She kept hearing loud crashes as if someone were tearing down whole towers. It was frightening, but also she was dying to go out and see what was going on. She knew her former master Grimmjow was fighting, she would be able to tell his monstrous pressure from anywhere. She was still angry with him. But she didn't want to feel that reiatsu disappear. She stayed in the middle of the floor on her knees, her hands clasped together. She waited for the next to disappear, hoping it would be an unfamiliar one. After a long while of paying close attention to Grimmjow, it happened. His reiatsu was gone. Rena began to cry.

This was it, her former master who she had a wide range of feelings for was gone. She wasn't happy. He had treated her badly in the end but when someone dies the first instinct is to remember all of the good things about them. And that is exactly what Rena did. Images of Grimmjow flashed through her mind so quickly she could scarcely catch them all. She finally regrouped and stood up. She walked to the couch and sat down, staring at the wall for a moment. The door slid open and Gin slipped inside. He crouched in front of Rena and looked her in the eyes.

"Are ya O.K., it looks like ya already noticed." He said softly as he took the seat beside Rena. Rena scooted closer and laid her head on Gin's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her while she spoke.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine as long as I can still sense you. As long as we are together there is nothing that I won't be able to move past." She sat there for a minute waiting for Gin to respond.

"Well, that don't make this any easier." Gin said softly.

Rena stood up quickly. "What? Just tell me." She said, determined not to let him leave with out the details. Just as Gin began to speak a huge serge of spiritual pressure engulfed them and it took a second for Rena to adjust to it.

"Who is that!?" She was surprised at how strong it was.

"It seems like a couple of captains." Gin chuckled and stood up. "Every thing's goin' as planned."

"What plan?"

"Well, now that the captains are here to get involved with Kurosaki's fight, we can trap 'em here and start the war in the real world. Soul society's forces will be nearly cut in half. It'll be an easy win." Gin moved toward the cabinets and opened them. "This ain't gonna do though, looks like I'll have ta have Farren bring ya enough food and water till I get back."

"What! No, I'm gonna fight with you." Rena said defiantly.

"Ya ain't goin' no where, darlin." Gin's voice was low and full of authority. "I'm gonna use Kido and put a barrier around this room. No one gets in and no one gets out."

"Didn't you say you would gladly take me with you."

"If I left this battle. I ain't leavin'. This was always my plan."

"How long am I to sit here? What if..." Rena's words caught in her throat. She didn't want to ask the next question but she had to prove a point. "What If you die. I'll be stuck in here waiting for you till I starve to death. I won't even know what happened."

Gin cursed under his breath. "Well, I ain't thought of that." He said honestly. "Maybe the barrier is a bad idea." Gin thoughtfully scratched his head.

Rena smirked. "See, I should go with you."

"No. I ain't gonna drag ya out there ta die. You're gonna stay here in Los Noches. I want ya ta stay clear of any strong reiatsu. If ya see an enemy, run. Don't fight no one."

"If you're leaving me here you might as well kill me." Rena crossed here arms and stared at Gin.

"Now, aren't ya bein' a little dramatic darlin'?"

"No. You're leaving me with captain class Shinigami. I'm going to die here."

Gin took a deep breath. "I ain't even gonna get to fight. The top three Espada and their Fraccion are enough to take care of the captains that are left. But I'm gonna put a barrier around this room that allows you to get out and no one can get in. How 'bout that?"

"Then once I'm out, how will I get back in?"

Gin grinned, sheepishly raising a hand to the back of his head. "Ah, I guess a barrier ain't gonna work then."

"Also, if you're not going to fight? Then why go?" Rena eyed the smiling man suspiciously.

"I gotta keep up appearances, darlin'. It's just a formality. It ain't like this is gonna last months. It won't even take a full day."

"I guess I can live with that. Can the human stay with me?" Rena asked hopefully. She didn't want to stay alone.

"Well, we have a plan for her as well. Aizen has kinda taken a liking to that woman. But I can have Farren stay with ya." Gin smirked knowing her distaste for the child-like woman.

"No thanks. I wish Leif was here." A pained look crossed Rena's features.

"I'm sorry ya lost yer friend, but that's just part of being in this. We're gonna see lots more pass before it's all said and done with." Gin embraced Rena and kissed the top of her head. One of the huge Spiritual pressures they were feeling disappeared. Rena looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that was number five. We also lost number 7, 8, and 9. So all we have left are the top three and Ulquiorra and Yammy."

"So many are already gone." Rena said sadly. "Can we really win this?"

"The ones that are gone were the weakest. It ain't nothing to worry about." Gin patted the top of her head and moved toward the door."

"Yammy's still alive. I suppose he won't last much longer."

"Ah, well, he's a different story." Gin smiled that smile that told her there was something up his sleeve. I gotta go now, kitten. But I'll be back soon. I ain't gonna leave ya all alone." And in a flash Gin was gone.

Rena sat on the couch. She was afraid. She decided to believe in the man she cared for, not letting herself fear his demise. She listened as Aizen's voice filled the air. She listened carefully as he divulged his plan. He _had_ said it would be easy. She knew Gin was with him. She could hear the shinigami asking questions and she realized Gin would be able to hear her.

"I'll wait for you." She said. A soft chuckle filled her ears and she smiled, knowing he heard, believing he would be back for her.


	21. Update

I just have to say……Did you see the end of the last two episodes! Gin's Eyes are blue in them. Woo-Hoo! Any way I wanted to let you all know that I WILL be doing a sequel to this story. I have already started it. And the manga right now is very Gin-centric so I'm kind of waiting on the out come. But no matter what this story is truly my favorite that I have ever written and I feel like it needs more closer than I gave it. So watch and wait I promise I'll get it up soon. Also I have been inspired by Ulquiorra's intrest in souls so I will be working on an OC/Ulquiorra story if any one is interested.


End file.
